Consecuencias
by Euni-chan
Summary: Yachiru ya no es una niña y se ha enamorado del hombre equivocado sin embargo hara hasta lo imposible por su amor, pero ¿Cuales seran las consecuencias de esa desicion?
1. El inicio de todo

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen.; son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia es invención mía ¡No la tomes sin permiso!

"**Consecuencias"**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Capitulo 1: "El Inicio de Todo"_

El cielo se veía despejado y brillante, las nubes se movían como motas de algodón de azúcar. Era uno de esos días que le levantan el ánimo a uno, que le reponen las fuerzas y le renuevan la energía.

Por los pasillos de la onceaba división del Gotei 13 caminaba la Teniente Kusajishi Yachiru, pero, se equivocan sobremanera si creen que era la misma niña pequeña. La chica de cabellos rosados ahora tenía el aspecto de una joven de unos 17 años de edad. Con un cuerpo espectacular, un cabello largo que le caía en ondas por la espalda, un carácter dulce y despreocupado, una fuerza y reiatsu impresionantes, era el sueño de cualquier Shinigami que se considerara un hombre. Todo eso gracias a un experimento conjunto entre los Capitanes del cuarto y doceavo escuadrón: Unohana Retsu y Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Al fin llegó al dojo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban Kempachi, Ikkaku y Yumichika.

-¿Me llamabas Ken-chan?- preguntó la chica por todo saludo.

-Sí, era para que recogieras unos papeles en la oficina de Kuchiki- Taichou.

-Ahh… Ya mismo voy Ken-chan.

La muchacha salió del dojo disparada cual centella en noche de tormenta y es que desde hacía meses había descubierto que en presencia del noble Capitán Kuchiki las piernas le flaqueaban, el corazón se le aceleraba… Aunque él nunca le dio motivos para sentir eso.

Al llegar a los cuarteles del sexto escuadrón vio a Renji sentado en su escritorio, ella lo miró y luego se le acercó para saludarlo.

-Buenos días Renji.

-¿Yachiru?- el pelirrojo la miró de arriba abajo y se sonrojo al comprobar por décima vez que la niña pequeña había desaparecido para dar paso a una mujer- Buenos días… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Quiero hablar con Kuchiki-Taichou.

-Voy a ver si te puede atender.

La Teniente rió al ver que Renji casi se cae antes de desaparecer por una puerta. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de reacciones entre los hombres del Sereitei. Casi todos se detenían a mirarla, excepto uno: Kuchiki Byakuya siempre era la excepción a la regla y eso en parte la molestaba. ¿Por qué? Fácil. La chica solo quería llamar la atención de Byakuya y él, no la notaba.

-Puedes entrar- anunció Renji

Yachiru entró a la oficina del Capitán Kuchiki y lo vio con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, se veía realmente guapo y sexy y…

-¿Teniente Kusajishi?

-Ah, sí Capitán. Vengo por unos informes, Ken-chan me mandó.

-Tenga – el pelinegro le extendió a Yachiru un sobre manila cerrado y con una mirada ella supo que él quería estar solo.

-Con permiso.

Yachiru salió echando chispas de la oficina rumbo a su Escuadrón. ¡Le dijo que se fuera con un gesto! Y no solo eso ni ¡la notó!, ¿Por qué rayos estaba enamorada sola? Un momento. A Kuchiki Byakuya le daba igual todo el mundo, ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente con ella?, Definitivamente, estaba loca.

Llegó al dojo del onceavo escuadrón con una calentera mal disimulada. Le tiró el sobre manila a Kempachi diciendo:

-¡Toma Ken-chan, tu bendito sobre!

-Mijita ¿Qué te paso? ¡Qué carácter!- contestó Zaraki quechando el sobre.

-Teniente ¿Estas molesta?- preguntó Yumichika.

-No vale, ¿No me ves la cara de felicidad que tengo? Claro que estoy molesta.

-¡Ja! Si no me dices no me doy cuenta- dijo Ikkaku.

Más molesta todavía la Teniente Kusajishi salió del bendito dojo para caminar por las calles del Sereitei, necesitaba pensar y despejarse. Se paró frente una pared y al sentir el viento moviendo sus ropas sonrió.

Ella no tenía ningún motivo para estar molesta; es decir, se estaba arrugando gratis, como diría Yumichika. No teníu ningún motivo, causa, razón u circunstancia para su enojo anterior. Lo dicho. Al Capitán Kuchiki le daba igual todo el mundo, incluso a su hermana no le terminaba de abrir su corazón; ¿Por qué sería distinto con ella que no era arte ni parte suya?

-¿Teniente Kusajishi?

_No, no puede ser._

-¿Sí, Capitán Kuchiki?

-¿Le entregó los informes al Capitán Zaraki?

-Sí señor, ya lo entregué.

-Dígale al Capitán que revise la página 15 por favor.

-Lo haré.

El Capitán Kuchiki así como llegó se fue y al hacerlo Yachiru pegó un saltito de Felicidad.

Y es que, en ese momento sintió que Dios le mandaba una señal, que ese encuentro fortuito con el hombre que creía amar no fue solo una casualidad… Que tal vez, solo tal vez ella podía hacer una diferencia.

Tal Vez ella podría ser la mujer derritiera esa coraza de hielo que tal vez cubría a un hombre cálido, atento y dulce.

Corrió al dojo de su escuadrón por tercera vez en la mañana y, para su sorpresa, seguían allí los "altos mandos" del onceavo escuadrón.

-Ken-chan, Kuchiki-Taichou te manda a decir que revises la página 15 del informe que te traje ahorita.

-Como sea.

-Ken-chan, voy para que Shunsui-chan.

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que tú y Kyoraku tienen algo…

-Si, si, lo que digas Ken-chan.

La silueta de la pelirrosa salía del dojo del onceavo escuadrón rumbo a las oficinas del octavo…

_Continuara…_


	2. Preguntas

_Capitulo 2: "Preguntas"_

Caminando por las pulcras calles del Sereitei estaba la Teniente Kusajishi, quería ver a su mejor amigo y confidente Kyoraku Shunsui, Capitán del 8vo escuadrón.

Se acercaba a su destino pues podía divisar el cuartel que tenía el número "8" al frente. En menos de 5 minutos estaba pasando la puerta que daba a la oficina del Capitán.

Lo encontró sentado en uno de los sillones mirando unas botellas de Sake vacías. Se sentó a su lado y le habló:

-¿Triste porque no hay sake?

-¡Yachiru-chan!- exclamó el castaño a modo de saludo- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien...

-¿Y qué te trae por acá?

-Bueno, la verdad es que he venido a hacerte unas preguntas, muy embarazosas.

-¡Anda! ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó el hombre.

-Bueno... Verás... Yo...

-¡Mijita! ¡Pregunta de una vez! No te voy a comer.

-Lo sé... – respiró profundo- hay va. ¿Cómo se hace el amor?

-Con que era eso...- Shunsui sonrió, había temido ese momento por mucho tiempo y ahora que la muchacha llegaba a preguntar le parecía de lo más natural esa conversación. – Bien, Yachiru no hay una manera o un manual con lo que te puedas guiar al presentarse ese momento. De hecho nunca sabes cuándo te tocará hacer el amor con alguien- tomó aire- yo no soy un puritano ni nada que se le parezca pero te diré algo: Nunca te acuestes con alguien que en verdad no ames, por lo menos la primera vez puesto que te sentirás mal porque tal vez no te sabrán tratar... El hombre al que en verdad ames es al que debes entregarle tu inocencia, Yachiru, para que tengas un bello recuerdo de esa ocasión- Luego de eso Kyoraku empezó a explicarle "a calzón quitao" los detalles del acto sexual.

-¿e-eso duele mucho?- preguntó la pelirrosa con una mueca de dolor.

-No, bueno la primera vez duele un poco porque a las mujeres se les rompe el himen...- El capitán empezó a explicarle detalladamente el asunto de la virginidad a la pelirrosa sonriendo.

-Ah...- se alivió ésta- ya me había asustado.

-Para más información pregúntale a Rangiku, que es mujer.

-Lo haré.

-Ahora una pregunta.

-La que quieras Shunsui-chan.

-¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

-No te voy a mentir a ti Shunsui- la muchacha lo miró a los ojos- Yo... Estoy perdidamente enamorada de un hombre pero sé que él jamás se fijará en mi, por eso quiero tener su amor por una noche al menos.

-¿Lo conozco?

-Claro que lo conoces, como no vas a conocer al Capitán...- Yachiru cerró la boca del golpe. ¡Por poco le contaba que estaba enamorada de Byakuya!

-Bueno por lo menos dime que no es Mayuri-kun- rogó el hombre.

-No, No es Kurotsuchi-Taichou- rió Yachiru.

-Me dejas más tranquilo- contestó sinceramente el hombre.

La charla se hizo cada vez más amena y divertida, de hecho Yachiru almorzó junto a Kyoraku en el comedor de su escuadrón.

Luego del almuerzo con Shunsui la pelirrosa se fue a su escuadrón a terminar sus labores de teniente. Pero gracias a Dios, la tarde se fue muy rápida y se pudo ir a su casa a soñar con cierto capitán de ojos violáceos y cabellos negros.

_Continuará..._

_..._

Muchas gracias por leerlo chics! De verdad muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan un review porque animan mucho y actualizo pronto!

naomi14 : hola! Yo también creo que hacen bonita pareja!

Maryeli : gracias por estar aquí! Bueno yo tal vez sea verdad y Ken-chan sea sobre protector, ya veremos! Jeje

hitsukarin4e Bienvenida! Gracias por el comentario! Y bueno, por la atención!

Viviana Sinclair : Hola! Bueno si supieras que hasta hace poco había mil y un dudas en mi cabeza con respecto a esta pareja? Pero bueno luego, al igual que tu me los imagine juntos y ya! Fuera dudas!

Gracias a todos!

Y recuerden... Leer un fic 5minutos, reírte con un Fic 30 minutos, un review para la autora NO TIENE PRECIO y la anima mucho! Sayonara...


	3. Pequeño Indicio de Cambio

Hola a todos!!! Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por estar al pendiente de la historia. Quería decirles que no sé porque rayos los guiones (-) que separan los diálogos no se ven. Por ello los diálogos se separarán de esta forma:

"personajes hablando"

_Personajes pensando_

Acciones

Por otro lado les advierto que el Lemon comenzará ** en el próximo capítulo ** porque es importantísimo para la historia (**Inner**: y también porque esta pervertida no se pudo aguantar). Perdonen a mi Inner ella es loca. Jeje. Les agradezco mucho sus sugerencias y sepan que las tomo en cuenta. Tratare de hacer los capis más largos.

_Capitulo 3: "Pequeño Indicio de Cambio"_

La teniente del onceavo escuadrón se levantaba pesadamente de su cama, aun tenía sueño. Se sentó en la cama y desvió la mirada hacia el calendario que había a un lado de la mesita de noche. Sonrió satisfecha porque faltaban tres semanas para su cumpleaños y tenía planeado botar la casa por la ventana; o sea que iba a hacer una gran fiesta en las afueras del Rukongai a la cual asistirían todos sus amigos.

Se metió a duchar y a los diez minutos salió del baño. Buscó su uniforme de Shinigami se lo puso sobre la ropa interior, se perfumó, se peinó y se ató su Zampakutoh a la cintura. Luego de eso salió de su habitación a reportarse a su escuadrón.

Cuando llegó a su división encontró a Zaraki en su oficina mirando con fastidio y repulsión una pequeña pila de papeles que se empezaban a amontonar en su escritorio.

"Buenos días Ken-chan"

- "ah... Yachiru, que bueno que llegas. ¿Me libras de este papeleo?"

"sin problemas- la chica sonrió- oye Ken-chan... ¿Me puedo tomar la tarde libre a partir de las 2:00pm? Es que quiero entregar con tiempo las invitaciones para mi fiesta de cumpleaños"

"Haz lo que quieras"

"Gracias"

La muchacha se "enclaustró" toda la mañana en el cuartel de su división a alistar todo el papeleo, de hecho, desayunó y almorzó sobre los papeles. Parecía una enferma mental de tanto revisar, leer y firmar informes.

Cuando el reloj marcó la 1:45pm la pelirrosa salió de su escuadrón con un paquete que contenía las invitaciones a su "happy birthday"

Eran alrededor de las 8:00pm, ya todas las invitaciones habían sido entregadas... Excepto una.

La pelirrosa iba llegando a la mansión Kuchiki, era obvio que invitaría a su fiesta de cumpleaños al hombre que le robaba el sueño.

Se armó de valor y llamó tres veces a la puerta de la señorial residencia. Le abrió la puerta una mujer de edad avanzada bajita y de cabellos y ojos castaños.

"Buenas Noches. ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?"

"Buenas noches. Soy la Teniente del Onceavo escuadrón, Kusajishi Yachiru. Quisiera ver al Capitán Kuchiki."

"Sígame por favor"

La mujer condujo a la pelirrosa por unos largos y austeros pasillos hasta una gran puerta de roble. La señora abrió la puerta.

"Siéntese por favor, en un momento llamaré al señor"

Dicho esto la mujer desapareció de la vista de la muchacha dejando la puerta abierta. Yachiru no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirar el salón en el que estaba. Era un lugar cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de un tenue color marfil el cual contrastaba con los muebles de un intenso color caoba; había una chimenea encendida y una larga y exquisita alfombra persa debajo de ésta. Para completar había una mesa pequeña de vidrio en el medio de los mueves que sobre sí tenía un jarrón de porcelana fina con flores de Cerezo, también había múltiples cuadros que adornaban las paredes. La habitación estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito, sin duda digo de la aristocracia que allí residía.

"¿Teniente Kusajishi?"

"Eh... Si, Kuchiki-Taichou- la muchacha se sintió turbada al oír la sensual voz de Byakuya que la había tomado por sorpresa, como acto de respeto y educación se levantó de la silla."

¿Quería hablar conmigo? Siéntese por favor."

"Si quiero hablar con usted". – respondió la pelirrosa tomando asiento en una silla próxima a la de Kuchiki, de hecho, podía hasta oler el exquisito aroma varonil que expedía el pelinegro.

"Dígame"

"Bueno... Verá. Lo que sucede es que mi fiesta de cumpleaños es en tres semanas y bueno, me gustaría contar con su asistencia"- dijo la Teniente tendiéndole a Byakuya un sobre muy lindo adornado con motivos rojos, la invitación-"Lo repito, su asistencia para mí es muy importante Kuchiki-Taichou-"- espetó la Teniente con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

"Está bien"- contestó el hombre- "Cuente con mi asistencia"

-"¿En serio?"- parpadeó Yachiru- "Muchas gracias"

De pronto el cielo nocturno se iluminó y a los pocos segundos retumbaron truenos y relámpagos seguidos de una lluvia torrencial.

-"Genial..."- protestó Yachiru-"bien,voy a irme antes que empeore la tormenta"

-"De ninguna manera"- dijo Byakuya- "No puede irse bajo ets alluvia Teniente"

La pelirrosa estaba boba por la sorpresa, jamás pensó que Kuchiki la retuviera.

_Tonta, él no lo hace porque le gustas o por cariño, lo hace por cortesía- _se dijo a sí misma

"¿Le pasa algo?"

"¿A mi?, no Capitán, solo tengo frío..."

"Si quieres podemos sentarnos frente a la chimenea"

"Me encantaría"

Y así lo hicieron, ambos se sentaron en la gruesa y rica alfombra frente a la chimenea. Era un momento mágico y muy sensual.

"Capitán... Yo..."

**Continuará...**

Hola otra vez. Bueno para darles las gracias a todos los que me dejan un review, sepan que los aprecio mucho y todas sus sugerencias son tomadas en cuenta.

Gracias a: **naomi14****, ****akane0arwen5****, ****toushiroxkarin****, ****Maryeli****, ****hitsukarin4e****, ****Viviana Sinclair****...**

Advertencia: en el próximo Capitulo Lemon.

Y recuerden: Leer un fic 5 minutos, reírte con un Fic 30 minutos, un review para la autora NO TIENE PRECIO y la anima mucho!!


	4. En cuerpo y Alma

Hola!!! Bueno pues gracias a todas por los reviews y por el apoyo con el fic.. Este capi es lemon!!!! (**Inner**. Pervertida... porque tú seas la reina de la perversión no significa que tengas que pervertirlas a ella...) Eso no es problema tuyo, ok?

_Capitulo 4: "En cuerpo y Alma"_

Y así lo hicieron, ambos se sentaron en la gruesa y rica alfombra frente a la chimenea. Era un momento mágico y muy sensual.

"Capitán... Yo..."

La pelirrosa sentía el aliento del Capitán Kuchiki en sus labios, la tentación de besarlos se hizo presente y no la pudo resistir.

Con una delicadeza increíble ella rozó los labios del hombre contra los suyos fue un roce temeroso y dulce, ella creía que apenas el Capitán se diera cuenta de sus intenciones la rechazaría y la mandaría a volar; pero no ocurrió así. Todo lo contrario, Byakuya le entreabrió los labios con la lengua muy suavemente y ella casi se muere del placer.

Los labios de Byakuya dulces y finos le regalaban a sus labios una caricia infinita, él le introdujo la lengua en la boca y ella sintió que se embriagaba del placer El pelinegro exploraba sus labios como un experto y ella enroscó sus brazos en el cuello de éste mientras Byakuya la estrechaba de la cintura. Todo era muy extraño y la pelirrosa temía que fuera un sueño.... Nada más alejado de la realidad porque cuando sintió un leve mordisco en su labio inferior supo que era verdad y sobretodo, que debía disfrutarlo al máximo.

Byakuya no sabía que le estaba pasando pero su cerebro no reaccionaba a sus órdenes y su cuerpo se mandaba solo. Sus manos empezaban a aflojar el uniforme de Shinigami de la Teniente Kusajishi. La ropa estorbaba y sus cuerpos ardían. Byakuya lo supo porque las temblorosas manos de la muchacha recorrían su espalda acariciando y provocando muchas sensaciones por todo su cuerpo.

El negro Kimono y la Yukata blanca que comprendían el traje de Shinigami de la pelirrosa se fueron al piso y la muchacha quedó expuesta a los ojos deseosos de Byakuya. Su ropa interior era blanca, era de encaje. Su busto generoso era sostenido por el blanco sostén con motivos de flores hechas con encaje y su intimidad era tapada por una pequeña tanga del mismo material.

Kuchiki se quedó boquiabierto cuando empezó a recorrer su estrecha cintura sus caderas generosas y su pequeño pero firme busto. Era como una diosa bella y joven, su piel tersa lo invitaba al delirio. La besó en el cuello y su recorrido se detuvo al observar las montañas turgentes de sus senos, quiso detenerse a besarlos pero ella se lo impidió porque forcejeaba con su uniforme.

En las manos de la pelirrosa el uniforme era un maldito estorbo que no podía quitar de su camino; Kuchiki se dio cuenta de eso y mirándola a los ojos se despojó el mismo de su uniforme quedando en un simple bóxer negro que dejaba al descubierto su perfecta anatomía. Yachiru estaba boquiabierta, el torso de Byakuya estaba musculoso y fuerte pero no en exageración, sus piernas eran fuertes y tonificadas, sus brazos eran igual de fuertes... Se veía tan perfecto, tan hermoso, un demonio sacado de sus mas íntimos sueños, y el más fuerte de sus anhelos. ¡Debía ser ilegal que un hombre tuviera un cuerpo tan perfecto!

Ella volvió a besar al Capitán esta vez con más pasión y fiereza, y él le correspondió de la misma manera. La recostó debajo de él y empezó a desabrochar el sostén para poder apreciar la belleza y perfección de los senos de la muchacha. Ella solo se dedicaba a acariciarle la espalda y las caderas al hombre.

El pelinegro luego de dar libertad a los senos de la muchacha empezó a lamerlos con deseo y anhelo, los tocaba, los pellizcaba y acariciaba tanto para llenarse a sí mismo como para complacer a Yachiru que gemía como loca a debajo de él. Los pezones de la muchacha estaban erectos y Kuchiki se detuvo a observarlos un minuto, pero eso lo aprovechó Yachiru para mordisquearle el cuello haciendo gemir.

Se sentía poderosa, femenina, deseable... La Teniente Kusajishi se sentía mujer debajo de Byakuya. Por eso empezó a acariciarle la entrepierna mientras él la besaba; todo era tan nuevo para ella pero Kuchiki le decía con sus gemidos y sus besos que lo estaba haciendo bien, que le gustaba.

El pelinegro no quería limitarse a acariciar y ser acariciado, quería sentirse dentro de ella, llenarla de él, hacerla sentir placer, de hacerla suya. Por eso empezó a sacarle la tanga con cuidado para que ella no se asustara ni saliera corriendo. Ella solo lo miraba fijamente.

Si antes Yachiru le había parecido hermosa ahora era perfecta... Su cuerpo desnudo era una belleza y una invitación al pecado. Le metió un dedo para explorar su intimidad y ella soltó un suspiro de aprobación. El pelinegro la estaba estimulando y excitando más de lo que ella ya estaba, no conocía la condición de la muchacha pero sabía que ellas disfrutaban más de la penetración estando bien excitadas y lubricadas. Aunque ya a él su miembro le pedía a gritos estar dentro de la mujer que tenía abajo, estaba tan excitado que le dolía...

Yachiru necesitaba a Byakuya dentro para sentirse mujer, para saberse suya, porque después de esa noche estaba segura no querría a nadie más en su cama ni dentro de ella. Por eso le quitó el bóxer al sexy Capitán y quedó embobada al ver... a su... 'amiguito'.... era, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Enorme! ¡Por Dios santísimo!

Sin perder tiempo Byakuya le dio un beso apasionada a Yachiru anticipándola a lo que ocurriría después; mirándola a los ojos le separó un poco las piernas para posicionarse entre ellas, ella se sonrojó pero se dejó hacer, después de todo ella quería que eso sucediera porque sería su único consuelo en sus noches de soledad pensando en él: su amor imposible.

Kuchiki se introdujo lentamente dentro del cuerpo de la pelirrosa y, sorprendido notó que la sangre salía del sexo de la muchacha por los costados y una pequeña barrera le obstruía el paso al interior de ella, dudo un instante pero la mirada fija de la muchacha y sus caricias en su espalda lo hicieron continuar. Las embestidas de él eran lentas pero ella las sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, quería todo de él, lo quería entero; por eso la pelirrosa rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Byakuya uniéndolo más a ella, y a los pocos minutos las embestidas empezaron a tornarse salvajes, excitantes y tan placenteras que hasta rayaban en el dolor.... Ambos se movían en una danza hipnótica de placer a un ritmo propio de ambos, se estaban volviendo locos del placer y la felicidad. Segundos después ambos gemían, gritaban y sudaban... Habían llegado a la cumbre del placer.

Kuchiki sentía un leve temblor en su cuerpo y corrientes eléctricas en su miembro, cosa que antecedía a la expulsión del semen en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

Yachiru sentía que su cerebro se desconectaba de su cuerpo y se partía en mil pedazos su alma, flotaba en las nubes, y todo su cuerpo se contraía del placer y el regocijo de haber perdido la virginidad con el hombre que amaba.

La noche era la única testigo de su apasionado encuentro y la lluvia hacía de cómplice al romance y a la entrega compartida esa noche por el Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya y la Teniente Kusajishi Yachiru.

_Continuará....._

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o

Hola! Como siempre agradeciendo sus reviews porque la verdad es que sin ellos esta historia no existiría... por eso Muchas gracias mis fieles lectoras:

naomi14

akane0arwen5

toushiroxkarin

hitsukarin4e

_Y recuerden: Leer un fic 5 minutos, reírte con un Fic 30 minutos, un review para la autora NO TIENE PRECIO y la anima mucho!!_


	5. El Día Despues

Hola!!! Les traigo la conti.

Aclaraciones:

-Personajes hablando-

"Personajes pensando"

_Capitulo 5:"El día después"_

Era de madrugada aun. Kuchiki sentía que alguien se abrazaba a su cuerpo, creyó que era uno de los tantos sueños en los que veía a Hisana viva y abrazada a su cuerpo después de hacer el amor. Pero no parecía un sueño, era muy real. Abrió los ojos y, a su lado se encontró al a Teniente Kusajishi dormida entre sus brazos. Parpadeó pero no, no era un sueño. Un dolor en la sien le vino a continuación y, como todo un caballero la envolvió en su Haori de Capitán y la llevó a su habitación a dormir. Claro no sin antes repetirse mil veces donde rayos había tenido la cabeza al acostarse con esa niña.

0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Los rayos del sol se escurrían por las ventanas de la habitación del Capitán del sexto escuadrón Kuchiki Byakuya.

La teniente Kusajishi Yachiru se despertaba de un sueño magnifico, había soñado que hacía el amor con Byakuya. Un momento, ¿Dónde estaba? Esa no era su habitación, de hecho era mucho más lujosa e iluminada y los detalles y adornos muy austeros.

Ya van. ¡No había sido un sueño! Era la purita verdad. Estaba en la casa de Kuchiki, en su cuarto, en su cama.... Las sabanas eran de una fina seda y, al verse bajo ellas se miró desnuda. Su ropa estaba acomodada en una silla cuidadosamente así que se apresuró a vestirse para irse a escuadrón, ya debería ser muy tarde.

Así lo hizo, se vistió y salió de la mansión Kuchiki por la ventana, no quería la viera salir de esa casa y menos a esa hora.

Cuando llegó a su escuadrón lo hizo muy agitada y un tanto nerviosa, sentía que todo el mundo sabía lo que había hecho la noche anterior además que sentía una ligera molestia en su intimidad.

-Buenos días Teniente- la saludó Yumichika

-Hola, Yumichika.

- ¿Te puedo decir algo?

- Claro, ¿Qué sucede?- contestó nerviosa

- Son las 10:45am... ¿Se le pegaron las sabanas, Teniente?

- Bueno... En realidad... ¿Es tan tarde?

- No hay cuidado. Por cierto el Capitán dejó dicho que se ocupara de el papeleo que el tiene sobre su escritorio y, a las 12:00pm en punto hay un almuerzo entre Capitanes y Tenientes en el cuartel del primer escuadrón.

- Bueno, gracias Yumichika.

La pelirrosa se sentó en su oficina a empezar el papeleo mientras pensaba en cómo le iba a mirar a la cara al Capitán Kuchiki después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Debía estar loca, no, loca no, lo siguiente...

Unas horas después Yumichika 'Irrumpió' en la oficina de la Teniente.

-Este... Perdón si estoy siendo ladilloso pero si no se va se le hará tarde para el almuerzo en el primer escuadrón

- S-si... ya me voy yendo, pendiente aquí con el papeleo plis

- Ok, como diga

- Muchas gracias.

Yachiru caminaba como vaca yendo al matadero por las calles del Sereitei, iba rumbo al bendito almuerzo en el primer escuadrón. No iba mal por la reunión en sí, iba mal porque era una reunión entre Capitanes y Tenientes, o sea, eso era sinónimo de "_Ver a Kuchiki Byakuya después de todo lo que ocurrió la noche de anoche". _Bueno, el orden de los factores no altera el producto, de todas formas algún día lo tendría que ver.

Al llegar a los cuarteles del primer escuadrón vio que estaban todos los Capitanes y Tenientes exce

Antes de pto Byakuya y ella que ya estaba allí.

Cuando vio a su amigo y confidente Kyoraku Shunsui la muchacha se le lanzo encima muy contenta, y el pelicastaño la abrazó y dio con ella un par de vueltas en el aire. Los demás miraban la escena muy enternecidos.

- Hola Shunsui-chan- le dijo por fin la muchacha soltando al hombre de su abrazo

- Hola Yachiru-chan- pareces muy feliz

- Pues… si. Lo estoy-contestó la pelirrosa intentando que Kyoraku captara la indirecta y no preguntara mas.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo las voces de los Tenientes coreaban un respetuoso saludo

-Buenas tardes Kuchiki-Taichou

Al ver al hombre de porte distinguido y sexy aproximándose a su dirección, Yachiru quiso morir.

-Buenos días- saludó la pelirrosa nerviosa

- Buenas tardes- repuso el pelinegro sin siquiera mirarla

- "Trágame tierra y vomítame en mi casa"- pensó Yachiru

Todo el almuerzo resultó muy incomodo para la pelirrosa porque trataba desesperadamente de no llorar, irritarse o cualquier cosa, porque la verdad se estaba obstinando de que Byakuya la ignorara tan olímpicamente. Ya va, la verdad no era tan malo que la ignorara así no tendría que enfrentarse a una embarazosa situación que podría evitarse.

Byakuya no sabía por qué le costaba tanto evitar la mirada de la Teniente del onceavo escuadrón… De hecho. Ni siquiera sabía dónde rayos había tenido la cabeza anoche cuando se había acostado con ella; se sentía extraño, sentía que había traicionado la memoria de Hisana…. ¡Maldición!

La tertulia del almuerzo acabo minutos después y la primera en escurrirse de las despedidas fue Yachiru alegando que tenía una supermegahiperarchi montaña de papeleo esperándola. La excusa convenció a todos menos a Kuchiki que sabía que la chica se iba porque estaba huyendo de él…

_Continuara…._

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o00oo0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00ooo0o0o0o00o0oo0o0

¡Hola!

Disculpen la tardanza por favor..

¡Después de casi un siglo la conti! Ojala les guste.

Gracias a

Karina Natsumi

naomi14

Que me acompañaron con mi perversión el capi pasado! Y las otras entiendo que tal vez no les gusta el lemon y por eso no comentaron T_T

Espero mis reviews en este capi…(si no… Los voy a acusar)… jaja Besos! ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Consecuencias

_Capitulo 6: "Consecuencias"_

Yachiru llegó a su oficina en el cuartel general del Onceavo escuadrón furiosa consigo misma. Había sido una idiota, completamente estúpida….

-"¿Por qué no hable con él y le pedí disculpas?"- pensaba-"¿Por qué no le pedí que por favor olvidara el asunto? Eres una estúpida Kusajishi Yachiru ahora vas a tener vergüenza de mirarlo a los ojos cada vez que haya reunión…."

Con esos pensamientos se sentó en su silla para ordenar los horarios de entrenamiento y cosas por el estilo para mantenerse ocupada además que tenía que afinar los preparativos de su fiesta en las afueras del Rukongai.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

En los cuarteles del Sexto escuadrón, exactamente en una oficina, se encontraba encerrado el Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya. Ya había terminado el papeleo y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer se puso a hacer caligrafía mas, se sorprendió a sí mismo al recordar la noche anterior en la que había perdido todo su autocontrol y había hecho el amor con la Teniente Kusajishi Yachiru, más que eso, le había arrebatado la virginidad a esa muchacha.

Recordaba que la primera mujer a la que le había quitado ese tesoro era a su difunta esposa Hisana, desde entonces no había tenido sexo con nadie, hasta anoche…..

¡Maldición! Sería más fácil si pudiese olvidar el cuerpo de Yachiru contra el suyo, su mirada de deseo, su calor femenino…. Todo aquello que había avivado y despertado sus más bajos instintos carnales contenidos desde hace mucho tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

_2 semanas después…._

El sol brillaba esplendoroso en el cielo, la fiesta de Yachiru estaba en todo su esplendor. Los Tenientes y Capitanes del Gotei 13 se veían muy animados tomando, comiendo y bailando.

La pelirrosa llevaba puesto un kimono rojo con bordados en dorado, el obi era de un color rojo más intenso que el del resto del traje. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta que se sujetaba con un broche de nácar y varios mechones de cabello le caían a los lados del rostro dándole un aire fresco y jovial…

En ese preciso momento Yachiru bailaba un vals con el Capitán Ukitake. En eso, apareció el Capitán Kuchiki vestido con un elegante kimono azul marino y haori blanco, se veía guapísimo… Se acercó a Ukitake y le dijo:

-¿Me permites bailar con la homenajeada?

- Por supuesto- y le acercó a la Teniente para que bailara con él.

La pelirrosa en brazos de Byakuya se sentía nerviosa y asustada estaba bailando con gracia pero estaba muy nerviosa y tensa….

-Relájate, solo estamos bailando- le susurró el pelinegro al oído

- Perdóneme, la verdad yo…

- Shhh- la interrumpió el hombre- Déjalo, yo no te vengo a reclamar nada- volvió a decirle al oído.

Yachiru no pudo aguantar la emoción y allí mismo se desmayó. Por suerte, Byakuya la tomó en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo y al ver esto, la capitana Unohana se acercó rápidamente a ellos seguida de Kyoraku y Kempachi.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

La teniente Kusajishi Yachiru abría los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar que no era su casa. Casi inmediatamente pudo ver a Kempachi, la capitana Unohana, Kyoraku y… ¿Kuchiki?

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó

-En el cuarto escuadrón- contestó Zaraki

- ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó la Capitana Unohana- ¿De casualidad no te has sentido descompuesta estos días?

-No, para nada. Me he sentido normal

-¿Por qué la pregunta Unohana-Taichou?- preguntó Kyoraku

- La verdad hay algo que tengo que decirles. Le practicamos todos los exámenes a la Teniente y la enfermera anotó el HCB o sea, el del embarazo por error. Es por eso que descubrimos sin querer que estas embarazada.

_Embarazada…Embarazada… Embarazada… _La palabra se repetía en su mente como un eco, no podía pensar, tenía un nudo en la garganta que crecía conforme pasaba un tiempo que parecía ser eterno, aunque solo fueron segundos…

-¿Me vas a hacer abuelo, Yachiru?- pregunto confuso Zaraki

- Eso… Parece Ken-chan- contestó la chica con lagrimas en los ojos. Era imposible que Ken-chan se lo tomara con tanta calma y sin formar un escándalo, tal vez sabría que lo que más duele en estos casos es que digan a uno "_Te lo dije."_

- ¿Se puede saber quién es el padre del bebé?- preguntó Shunsui cauteloso.

- Bueno…. Es…- Yachiru estaba aturdida, el padre de su hijo estaba en la misma habitación y ella se había olvidado de él. No sabía qué hacer…

- Yo lo soy- dijo Byakuya serio y todos posaron su mirada en la pelirrosa

-¿Es eso cierto Yachiru?- interrogó Kempachi mas confundido que antes.

- Si, Ken-chan- contestó seca y nerviosamente la pelirrosa sintiendo sus ojos nublados

- Ya van…. – reflexionó Kyoraku- No puedo creer esto. Yachiru embarazada y encima del Capitán Kuchiki…

- Teniente Kusajishi me gustaría que nos casáramos pronto…- soltó el pelinegro de pronto.

_Continuará…._

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Hola!

Espero que les guste este Capítulo.

¿Qué creen que hará Yachiru? ¿Qué pasara ahora que hay un bebe inocente de por medio?.... ¡Averígüenlo en el próximo Capi, si dejan reviews claro…!

**Agradecimientos:**

naomi14

yusha

Aire2409

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	7. Por el bien del Bebé

_Capitulo 7:"Por el bien del Bebé"_

- Teniente Kusajishi me gustaría que nos casáramos pronto…- soltó el pelinegro de pronto.

Yachiru se sentía mal. Quería que viniera un Menos, un Trol, el Apocalipsis…. ¡Algo! Por favor, algo que la ayudara a pensar con la cabeza y no con las patas….

-No quiero que se case conmigo solo por compromiso, Capitán- dijo la muchacha con valentía, aunque por dentro parecía gelatina

_Silencio._

Capitanes, creo que debemos ocuparnos de nuestros asuntos y dejar a Yachiru y al Capitán Kuchiki solos. – dijo la Capitana Unohana- Vamos, es muy tarde y ellos tienen asuntos de los que hablar. – se dirigió a Byakuya- Después que hable con ella debe dejarla descansar. No le daré de alta hasta el lunes por el bien de ella y del embrión.

Dicho esto la mujer salió de la habitación seguida de Kyoraku y Zaraki dejando solos a Byakuya y Yachiru.

-¿Y bien?

-Lo repito Kuchiki-Taichou, yo no quiero que se case conmigo solo por compromiso

-¿Y que harás con MI hijo?

- Lo tendré por supuesto- contestó la chica- es mi hijo y no le haría daño.

-Pero también es mío- dijo el pelinegro- Es un Kuchiki y no puedes negarle sus derechos- continuó el hombre- Además, no quiero que un pequeño Kuchiki este por allí sin apellido ¿Qué sería de mi honor entonces? ¿O del suyo?... ¿Quiere que ese niño tenga la misma suerte que tu cuando niña?

- Pero…. ¿un matrimonio de conveniencia?

-Es eso o que ese niño crezca sin familia y sin apellido… ¿No recuerda lo que le pasó en el Rukongai de niña? ¿quiere esa misma suerte para MI hijo?

-Yo… Yo…- mil recuerdos cruzaron la mente de la pelirrosa. Era cierto que Ken-chan era todo para ella pero no quería que su hijo pasara por lo que ella pasó antes de conocer a su 'padre': el no tener nombre, ni familia, ni un pasado… todo era muy doloroso- tiene razón, no puedo negarle eso a nuestro hijo. Me casaré contigo por el bien del bebé.

-Es razonable

- Pero no sé si en tu 'noble' clan me acepten como tu esposa

- Lo harán… Cuando sepan que hay un Kuchiki en tu vientre- la chica se ruborizó

- Pero… la boda…

- Déjalo en mis manos. Creo que es mejor que te deje descansar Kusajishi-fukutaichou

-Espera…- fue muy tarde, ya Byakuya desaparecía tras la puerta.- "Genial"-´pensó Yachiru- "Intenté hacer una gracia y me salió una morisqueta"

Aunque no se arrepentía ni un poquito de haber estado entre los brazos del pelinegro ni de la pequeña cosita que crecía en su interior. Tuvo miedo de la decepción de Ken-chan pero eso no ocurrió y el apoyo de él y de Kyoraku le daba fuerza para afrontar esta situación… Aunque tampoco Byakuya despreciaba su embarazo accidental, de hecho, parecía gustarle la idea del embarazo…

-"Ya madura Yachiru"- se dijo

Debía ser fuerte y valiente por ella y por el ser que crecía en su vientre, hijo de ella y del hombre que amaba…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Afuera de la habitación donde estaba la pelirrosa Byakuya permaneció inmóvil un buen rato antes de hablar:

-Se que estas allí Kyoraku

- Lo sé. Pero no quería hablar contigo en frente de Yachiru.

- Ve al grano- dijo el pelinegro en el mismo tono vacío de siempre.

- Yachiru-chan es muy fuerte, probablemente una de las Shinigamis más fuertes del todo el Sereitei…. El hecho es que tú eres su punto débil, ella te ama y hará cualquier cosa que tú le pidas más aun ahora que está embarazada de ti. – Shunsui estaba usando un tono serio, muy impropio de él- El punto es que no voy a dejar que la lastimes por ningún motivo. Si la haces sufrir te daré una tunda y no solo yo, todos los Tenientes y Capitanes del Gotei 13. Es todo- añadió con un tono más alegre- ¡Nos vemos!- y despareció de allí.

- Hmp…. Como si le fuera a hacer algo a la mujer que lleva a mi hijo en su vientre- murmuró Byakuya.

_Continuará…._

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Hola! ¿Chicas que tal?

Niñas no coman ansias con respecto a lo del matricidio… ejem… Matrimonio. La verdad es que Byakuya lo hace por su honor y por seguir las reglas morales que rigen a los humanos y shinigamis según sea el caso. No lo hace por amor- al menos por ahora XD-

El hecho es que ahora están ambos –Yachiru y Byakuya- en una situación difícil e incómoda porque él quiere casarse para estar cerca de su hijo y brindarle seguridad-económica- y un apellido

Ella por su parte acepta el matrimonio por la seguridad del bebé pero también lo hace porque ama al bombón de Byakuya y eso, chicas tarde o temprano va a ser un problema… o una bendición porque el amor lo puede todo ¿no?

¡Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews y el apoyo!


	8. Visitas

_Capitulo 8:"Visitas"_

El sol brillaba entre las nubes del cielo, el día se veía fresco; era un domingo al mediodía muy pintoresco.

En los cuarteles del 4to Escuadrón se encontraba la Teniente Kusajishi Yachiru protestando porque quería irse a casa y no quedarse allí fastidiada.

-Lo siento Yachiru-chan- decía la Teniente Isane- No puedo darte el alta hasta que Unohana-Taichou lo ordene

-Pero… Isa-chan… Por favor

- Tienes que cuidarte. Por cierto, te felicito por tu embarazo- dijo la chica apenada

-Gracias- contestó Yachiru sonrojada

En ese momento el pomo de la puerta se giró desde afuera y entró a la habitación el Comandante General Yamamoto Genryusai.

-Hola Yachiru. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Ya está adentro Sou-Taichou- se rió la pelirrosa

- Cierto jeje- se rió el viejo quedamente.

- Con permiso.

Isane salió de la habitación dejando al Comandante y a la pelirrosa solos. El viejo se sentó en una silla muy cerca de la camilla de la Teniente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… Pero me molesta tener que estar acostada.- respondió la chica haciendo un puchero

-¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a casar con Byakuya estando embarazada de él?- preguntó de lleno el viejo

- Comandante yo… no me embaracé a propósito, y sé que no soy suficientemente buena para ser la esposa del Capitán…

-No es eso- negó el viejo- Es solo que cuando Kuchiki me dijo que se iba a casar me iba a dar un ataque, cuando me dijo que era contigo creí que me había llegado la hora. Tú eres una chica dulce, fuerte, luchadora… Si lo quisieras podrías ser Capitana. ¡Claro que eres digna de Kuchiki!

- Sou-Taichou yo…

- Yachiru yo creo que tu puedes ayudarlo a cambiar; tengo muchos años y créeme que noto todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor. O sea que veo cuando tus ojos brillan al verlo en una reunión…

-Yo lo amo Yama-jii- interrumpió la chica llamándolo por el sobrenombre que le había dado Shunsui al comandante y que ella como su amiga había adoptado- Yo lo amo pero él a mí no.

- Bueno, eso es cierto pero la vida muchas vueltas hija y yo sé que Kuchiki jamás se acostaría con una mujer bajo presión o lo que sea. Además para bien o para mal él es de carne y hueso, por eso mismo estás embarazada…

- -Le agradezco sus palabras Yajama-jii pero quiero ilusionarme y morir desengañada… más aun de lo que estoy.

-Es cierto- contestó el hombre- Creo que mi imaginación ha ido muy lejos pequeña. Después de todo solo venía a decirte que de parte del Gotei 13 pueden casarse cuando gusten, no habrá problemas en cuanto a los días que necesiten para los preparativos de la boda y la luna de miel.

- Muchas gracias

-No hay de qué.

El comandante salió de la habitación e inmediatamente llegaron con el almuerzo, Yachiru pidió que lo dejaran en la mesilla y así lo hicieron, se retiraron después de eso.

La pelirrosa no tenía hambre, estaba pensativa porque si Byakuya había pedido permiso al comandante para casarse también lo haría con el consejo de su clan.

-Buenas…. ¿Como andas Yachiru-chan?

-¿Shunsui?- se volvió sorprendida la pelirrosa y vio a Kyoraku sentado en la silla que ocupaba, minutos antes el comandante- ¿Cuándo entraste?

-No hace mucho. Andas en las nubes…

-Sí, bueno más o menos.

-¿tan distraída estas que te olvidaste de comer?

- La verdad es que no tengo hambre

-Pues tienes que comer con o sin hambre, recuerda que ya no eres tu sola.

-Lo sé. Y créeme que entiendo que debo cuidarme y todo eso, pero es que se me hace extraño eso de estar embarazada- se tocó el vientre- se me antoja irreal

-Pero no es ser madre lo que te preocupa ¿No?

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Más o menos. Pero anda cuéntame que te sucede

-Cuando ustedes nos dejaron solos a Kuchiki-Taichou y a mí, el me pidió que nos casáramos porque el hijo que espero es de él y por tanto es un Kuchiki. Me dijo que no podíamos negarle el derecho de tener una familia y de vivir con sus padres… Que no podíamos permitir que sufriera como lo hice yo antes de conocer a Ken-chan.

-¿Y eso te molesta? Mi niña yo hubiera dado mínimo mi Haori por ver a Byakuya diciendo algo así.

-Me alegra y me sorprende que quiera al bebé, lo que me duele es que yo… yo lo quiero a él y nuestro matrimonio solo va a ser por el niño y eso Shunsui, me lastima mucho.

-No es por meter el dedo en la llaga Yachiru pero no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo. Yo conozco a Byakuya-kun y con que quiera al bebe debes darte por satisfecha.

-Lo sé y tienes razón pero no deja de dolerme

- Ya deja eso en paz. Por ahora lo que tienes que tienes que hacer es comer

-Sí, gracias Shunsui.

Al irse Kyoraku la pelirrosa comió y se acostó, no quería pensar solo quería desconectarse del mundo por unos momentos. Las horas pasaron y se sintió mejor, después de todo la vida no era tan mala ya que él se casaría con ella y tendrían un hijo…. Eso **Debería **ser suficiente para su felicidad…

_Continuara…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**愛****... ****¡Hola!**** ...****愛**

¡Chicas mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza! De veras que lo siento por eso el capítulo de hoy es más largo… (3 páginas y algo)

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por sus valiosos comentarios! Las quiero muchísimo!!!

Con todo el amor y el Cariño.

_**Euni-chan**_


	9. Sueños

_Capitulo 9: "Sueños"_

_Yachiru caminaba por el gran jardín de la mansión Kuchiki, su nuevo hogar. Tenía puesto un sencillo Kimono Anaranjado con Obi Amarillo pálido puesto que era su día libre como Teniente. Estaba caminando entre los frondosos árboles de cerezo en flor los cuales daban sombra a los grandes estanques de las más raras especies de peces..._

_-¡Mamá!- gritó una niña de ojos violáceos y cabello negro asiéndose a la cintura de la pelirrosa- _

_-Cariño… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Yachiru correspondiendo al abrazo de su hija de unos 5 años_

_-¡Te quiero mucho mamita!- le dijo la niña mirándola con ojos chispeantes._

_-Y yo a ti princesa…- le dijo acariciando sus cabellos con un cariño infinito._

_- ¿Y papá?- preguntó la niña- ¿Cuándo viene papá?_

_-Aquí estoy_

_Yachiru giró la vista y detrás de ellas se encontraba Byakuya mirándolas a ambas entre las flores de uno de los cerezos más viejos del jardín._

_-¡Papá!- gritó la pequeña soltándose de la pelirrosa y yendo hacia su padre, Kuchiki la tomó en brazos y la cargó-_

_-Hola- la saludó mirándola a los ojos- ¿Cómo te portaste hoy Kaoru?_

_-Bien papi- decía la niña emocionada- Hoy fui para que el abuelo Ken-chan y me contó muchas historias… _

_A medida que la niña iba parloteando animadamente sobre su día, el pelinegro avanzaba con paso decidido hacia Yachiru, al estar frente a ella se inclinó un poco y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios que hizo turbar a la teniente._

_-Hola Byakuya-kun, Bienvenido a casa- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro._

_-Hn- gruñó él, a lo que la pequeña sonrió._

_-Mami, papi- la niña con sus manitas los acercaba para formar un mega abrazo los tres- Los quiero muchísimo, son los mejores papás del mundo…_

_-Te amo Byakuya-kun- le susurró Yachiru por lo bajo al pelinegro._

_-Yo también te amo, Yachiru- dijo Byakuya con voz aterciopelada- _

_-A ti también Kaoru- dijeron al unísono el matrimonio causándoles risas a la pequeña en brazos de Byakuya…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yachiru despertó de su sueño de forma brusca. ¡Maldita fuera la luz y el calor que la despertaban de ese hermoso sueño!

Las ventanas de su habitación en el cuarto escuadrón filtraban los rayos de luz por medio de ellas iluminando la habitación habiendo que Yachiru se despertara.

Empezó a tallarse los ojos y a pensar en el sueño que había tenido. ¿Será que era un sueño premonitorio? ¿En verdad algún día ella y Byakuya tendrían una familia así?

Definitivamente, le encantaba torturarse con imposibles… ¿Solo porque estaba embarazada de él tendría que armarse todo ese teatro mental?

Ok. Definitivamente las hormonas se le habían alborotado producto del embarazo, seguramente.

Mientras cavilaba sobre las posibles razones de su anterior sueño, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente Capitana Unohana.

-Buenos días Yachiru- dijo terminando de entrar a la habitación y hojeando un expediente que, estaba segura era el suyo- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, muy bien Unohana-Taichou- contestó la chica.

-Creo que estarás mejor luego que te diga lo que te tengo que comunicar..

-¿Qué es?- preguntó ansiosa la Teniente

-Pues que ya estás lista para irte a casa, o a trabajar, según te conozco- le respondió sonriente la Capitana.

-¡Yupi!, ¡Al fin voy a salir de acá!- exclamó sonriente

-Hey, hey, hey… Cuidadito niña, mira que si te doy el alta es porque hasta ahora estás bien con el embarazo, pero no por eso vayas a irte por allí a inventar de hacer esfuerzos ni nada de eso… Tienes que ser muy juiciosa por ti y por tu bebé.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Unohana-Taichou- la pelirrosa hacía ademanes agitando las manos- Te prometo que me cuidaré a mí y a mi bebé, pero porfiss, déjame irme ¿sí?

- Bien… Pero cualquiera que te oyera diría que te tratamos mal aquí.

- Capi…-

- Fue un chiste- la interrumpió la mujer de la trenza en el cabello- mira, Zaraki-Taichou trajo tu uniforme de Shinigami, vístete y te podrás ir.- le dijo señalando un paquete en la silla que tenía a un costado

-Ok, gracias.

- Una cosa más. Tienes que venir dentro de unas semanas para tu primer control pre-natal ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí!

- Bien.

La mujer de largos cabellos azulados le dirigió una sonrisa a la pelirrosa y salió de la habitación dejando que Yachiru se cambiara de ropa. (N/A: Traía puesta la bata del hospital o como se llame).

Al hacerlo dobló cuidadosamente la bata que traía puesta y la dejó en un lado de la cama. Luego, salió de la habitación con paso lento y firme, en su rostro había una expresión serena y a la vez feliz…. La Teniente del Onceavo escuadrón pronto sería madre y esposa de un Kuchiki y, para bien o para mal sus sueños se iban a hacer realidad, no en la forma que hubiera deseado pero tarde o temprano las cosas toman su cauce… ¿Quién quita en el flujo de la vida Byakuya termine enamorándose de ella y su sueño se haga realidad…?

_Continuará…._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**愛****... ****¡Hola!**** ...****愛**

¡Chicas mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza! Y por lo corto del Capítulo, lo que pasa es que no me quise demorar más en actualizar…. (Mi e-mail estaba clausurado de correos para q publicara conti y de personas q no me dejaban review, que es lo paradójico XD)

Como sea, aquí esta su continuación, espero la disfruten y me sigan enviando los reviews que son mi fuente de vida….. XD

¡Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo!

Con amor:

**Euni-chan**


	10. Nuevos Tiempos

_Capitulo 10: "Nuevos Tiempos"_

El viento cálido se colaba por la ventana del sexto escuadrón donde Byakuya Kuchiki pensaba y reflexionaba sobre su incipiente matrimonio con Yachiru.

Ya había hablado con el consejo de su clan y le habían dicho que debía casarse con la Teniente Kusajishi en un mes para legitimar al hijo que venía en camino de la unión de ambos.

La idea del matrimonio con la Teniente Kusajishi ahora no se le presentaba tan descabellada como hace un par de días, ahora veía que esa locura podría ser hasta provechosa para ambos. ¿Por qué?

Porque ella le iba a dar un hijo de su sangre, un ser a quien entrenar, a quien cuidar…. Una razón por la que seguir adelante…

Aunque muy pocas personas en el Sereitei lo recordaran, Byakuya de adolescente fue un chico alegre y jovial, pero cuando murió su querido abuelo su mundo se volvió gris. Al tener que asumir el mando de su clan y presentar pruebas y quedar como Capitán del Sexto escuadrón, Byakuya guardó sus sentimientos bajo siete llaves y los enterró en lo más profundo de su corazón… Tiempo después conoció a la dulce y frágil Hisana, con ella empezó a sacar su antiguo yo, el hombre comprensivo y tierno que fue un día pero, la enfermedad le arrebató la existencia a la mujer, dejando a Byakuya más solo y resentido con la vida que nunca, arrancándole una promesa de encontrar y cuidar a su hermana Rukia…

Kuchiki Byakuya siempre había perdido lo que más amaba, lo que empezaba a ser importante para él, lo que empezaba a provocarle felicidad.

En ese momento Kuchiki sintió miedo, si miedo. Miedo de que Yachiru por alguna razón u otra perdiera al bebé y la oportunidad de compartir con su hijo se resbalara como agua entre sus manos.

No, no podía ser, no iba a suceder.

No iba a perder a su hijo por nada del mundo, haría que Yachiru se sintiera lo más cómoda posible, lo más a gusto posible a su lado mediante el matrimonio "de conveniencia" que contraerían; protegería a la pelirrosa porque llevaba a su hijo en el vientre.

Como dijeron los de su clan:

- "Inconscientemente elegiste a una buena mujer para darle descendencia al clan. Es bonita, fuerte e inteligente…. E impetuosa y decidida…."

Y no estaban muy errados, la Teniente Kusajishi Yachiru era la chica que tenía una combinación de matices y de caracteres muy impresionantes. Como sea, seguramente ya estaba en el Onceavo escuadrón armando desastres por doquier, así que iría hasta allá a comunicarle la noticia de la aprobación y cercanía de su boda.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el onceavo escuadrón la pelirrosa estaba sentada porque Zaraki le había pedido que descansara un poco después de comer; eran las tres de la tarde y ella seguía con el descanso pues gracias a Yumichika e Ikkaku no había mucho trabajo que hacer y el lunes no era día de entrenamiento.

De repente, el resplandor le cegó la vista por unos minutos y al volver a abrir los ojos vio la imponente silueta de Kuchiki Byakuya, el padre de su hijo.

-Buenas tardes, Kuchiki-Taichou- saludó levantándose de su asiento

- Buenas tardes- repuso el pelinegro

- Siéntese por favor- la pelirrosa indicó una silla a su lado, y el hombre obedeció- ¿Qué le trae por acá?

- Vengo a darle una noticia, Teniente

- Usted dirá, Kuchiki-Taichou.

- Vengo a comunicarle que nuestra boda se realizara en un mes, el clan ha dado su autorización.

- Oh… Gracias por avisarme- contestó la pelirrosa pensativa y con la mirada baja

- Hmp… Yo me ocuparé de todo lo referente a los preparativos de la boda, encárgate del vestido de novia.

- De acuerdo- asintió la muchacha aún con la cabeza agachada.

- Una cosa más….- el pelinegro tomó con delicadeza el mentón de Yachiru y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Metió la mano en su uniforme de Shinigami y de allí sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, la abrió y allí había un bello y reluciente anillo de oro con un rubí incrustado. Lo sacó y se lo puso a la pelirrosa en el tercer dedo de su mano izquierda- Ahora oficialmente estás prometida a mi…

El suelo parecía haber desaparecido debajo de los pies de Yachiru, aún sentía el tacto de las suaves manos de Byakuya entre las suyas al ponerle el anillo. Sus ojos se estaban anegando en lágrimas de pura felicidad…

-Hasta luego, Teniente- dijo Byakuya levantándose de la silla y girando sobre sus talones para emprender la marcha. Luego volteó su cabeza para ver a la chica- Cuídense… - dijo y desapareció por la puerta.

Yachiru estaba en shock, y las lágrimas rodaban silenciosas por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello. No estaba tan conmocionada por el anillo de rubí que tenía en su mano, sino por lo que significaba. Él mismo lo había dicho:

"…_Ahora oficialmente estás prometida a mi…"_

Se limpió con cuidado los ojos con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha acariciaba su plano vientre, sabía que aún no sentiría nada en concreto allí pero, nada más sentir la dureza y tensión en su vientre, Yachiru supo que su bebé estaba allí desarrollándose y alimentándose de ella.

Dios, cuanto amaba a ese ser casi microscópico que apenas se formaba en su ser; lo amaba porque era parte de Byakuya y de ella, lo amaba porque simple y sencillamente dentro de muy pocos meses estaría en sus brazos regalándole a ella y a su padre sonrisas de pura y genuina felicidad porque con sus acciones el Capitán Kuchiki le demostraba que también amaba al bebé…

_Continuará…._

**愛****... ****¡Hola!**** ...****愛**

Chicas siento la tardanza pero hay tres razones por las cuales no pude actualizar antes:

El liceo que me lleva loca, no puedo ni darme un respiro de tantos trabajos y evaluaciones

Mi mamá me tiene en salsa y no precisamente de tomate porque he bajado un poco las calificaciones y porque aunque ella no lo admita no le agrada la idea de que tenga novio… =/. Es por ello que me tiene sentenciada a muerte.. "¡_Si te veo en la computadora te vas a enterar de quién soy yo!" xD… Pregúntenme si le he hecho el más mínimo caso…. _

_Yo tenía un borrador muy grande en una libreta con la historia ya avanzada y resulta que mi hermano menor me lo botó y ahora tengo que hacer memoria y acordarme poco a poco de la trama de la historia- la más detallada porque la idea en concreto obvio que sé cual es-_

Saliendo de ese tema espero que me comprendan ¿sí?

Y muchas gracias, como siempre por su apoyo con los reviews!!! Las (os) amo chicas (os)

Y recuerden: Leer un Fic 5 minutos, reírte con un Fic 30 minutos, n review para la autora no tiene precio y la anima mucho!

Con amor:

**Euni-chan**


	11. Cuidame

_C__apitulo 11: "Cuídame"_

Era día martes, alrededor de las 9:00 de la mañana, en el cuartel del onceavo escuadrón estaban sus "altos mandos" entre comillas ya que la mitad de ellos no tenían casi cerebro pero sí una increíble fuerza de ataque en combate.

Zaraki Kempachi daba las órdenes del día a su teniente Yachiru, a Yumichika e Ikkaku, los cuales estaban sentados en cojines alrededor del piso.

-Yachiru y Yumichika se encargarán del papeleo, Ikkaku tu entrenarás a los nuevos Shinigamis del escuadrón, yo pelearé con los demás… A ver si ahora me dan una pelea decente- expresó fastidiado el sanguinario Capitán.

-Un momento Ken-chan- interrumpió la Teniente de cabellos rosados- ¿cómo que Ikkaku va a entrenar a los nuevos?- preguntó la muchacha.

- Pues así. No vas a entrenar a ningún Shinigami, Ikkaku lo hará. ¿Está claro?

- No, no está claro- continuó Yachiru.

Mientras Kempachi y su "hija" peleaban, Yumichika e Ikkaku se miraba el uno al otro confusos, sin saber más o menos hacia donde llegaría esta discusión.

-Pues no me importa, Ikkaku entrenará a los nuevos miembros del escuadrón y tu harás el papeleo con Yumichika y fin del asunto.

-¡Pero yo soy la Teniente, Maldita sea!

-¡Pero estás embarazada!-bramó Kempachi- Pueden herirte a ti o al bebé.

-Ken-chan…. –balbuceó la Teniente Kusajishi, no sabía que él quería protegerla.

- ¿Yachiru….Embarazada?- interrumpió Ikkaku con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Cómo?- secundó Yumichika asombrado-¿de quién?- volvió a preguntar aún más confundido que antes.

Yachiru suspiró, tarde o temprano todo el mundo se enteraría de su embarazo, no podía ocultarlo, mas bien, no quería ocultarlo; ella adoraba a su hijo no-nato y Byakuya… Bueno, Kuchiki-Taichou parecía amar a la criatura también y si se iban a casar no tenía mucho sentido mantener su estado en "secreto".

"_Soy Valiente"-_ se dijo a sí misma-"_no estoy sola en esto, y Yumichika e Ikkaku me apoyarán… lo que realmente temo son los chismes y la envidia de otras mujeres"- _

-El como ya lo debes saber de sobra Yumichika- dijo el Capitán del escuadrón con los dientes apretados- El quien… Kuchiki Byakuya.

-¿QUEEE?- gritaron al unísono los dos hombres.

-Pues así- terció la Teniente Kusajishi- Kuchiki-Taichou es el padre del hijo que estoy esperando.

-No es cierto, no es posible… -musitaba un Yumichika en Shock.

-Sí, es cierto- volvió a hablar Zaraki- Pero no viene al caso ahora.- cerró los ojos por un par de segundos y dirigiéndose a Yachiru dijo- Si quieres entrenar a los nuevos hazlo.

-Gracias Ken-chan- musitó la Teniente mientras se retiraba con una reverencia- Ahora mismo lo haré y…. Prometo tener cuidado.

- Tsk….

Eso fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de salir rumbo a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la Onceava división. Estaba feliz de saber que Zaraki la apoyaba y cuidaba pero no quería que la relegaran de sus funciones como Teniente a pocas semanas de gestación, ella era fuerte y cuidaría a su hijo de todo lo que pudiera lastimarlo, después de todo, ¿Qué daño podrían hacerle unos 15 Shinigamis a ella?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kuchiki Byakuya se hallaba en su oficina, estaba despidiendo a la que sería la organizadora de su boda, estaban terminando de afinar los detalles sobre tiempo de los preparativos y la posible fecha de la boda, de este modo adelantaría los preparativos como era la decoración, el banquete, etc, etc. Había dicho que cualquier detalle sobre las tarjetas de invitación y otras cosas propias de mujeres se las consultaran a la Teniente Kusajishi de la Onceava división, lo cual sorprendió a la mujer.

-¿Por qué debo consultar con ella esos detalles, Kuchiki-sama?- preguntó la mujer

-Porque ella es la novia, Señorita Yatakishi.

- De acuerdo Kuchiki-sama, se hará como usted dice- la mujer estaba sorprendida por la revelación pero no tardo en disimularlo puesto que tenía mucho trabajo en organizar la boda en poco más de un mes, además si al chisme se refería tal vez trabajar con la novia le dejara mucha información.- Adiós, que tenga un buen día.- dijo la joven saliendo de la oficina.

-Hmp...

Ya se había ocupado de los primeros detalles de la boda, esperaba que Yachiru tuviera tiempo de encontrar el vestido adecuado para la boda.

Pero en el fondo no era el vestido o la decoración lo que le preocupaba, lo que en realidad no podía sacar de su mente era la imagen de emoción de la muchacha cuando él le puso el anillo; no podía olvidar el sentimiento que le embargó al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de la Teniente, a pesar de que el llanto de Yachiru era de felicidad, Byakuya había deseado limpiar todas esas lágrimas con sus dedos, abrazarla y decirle que todo iría bien que él la protegería a ella y a su hijo…

- _¿Qué me pasa?_- pensó el moreno- _¿Ese sentimiento es…? No. No puede ser amor, no lo es, es solo responsabilidad hacia ella y hacia el hijo que esperamos_.- se dijo a sí mismo convencido.

Total, ¿Por qué iba a sentir algo más allá de la responsabilidad hacia Yachiru?, nunca tendría un sentimiento en común con ella que no fuera el cariño hacia su hijo, eso casi podría jurarlo…

_Continuará…._

**愛****...****¡Hola!****...****愛**

Emmm… ¿hola?

Sí, estoy de vuelta y se que merezco la muerte por no actualizar ninguno de mis Fics en poco menos de un año pero ¿Qué creen? Decidí que merecen seguir y prometo hacer lo posible por actualizar lo antes que pueda este y los demás fics de mi profile.

Espero que puedan perdonarme y apoyarme con sus bellos reviews..

Y recuerden: Leer un Fic 5 minutos, reírte con un Fic 30 minutos, un review para la autora no tiene precio y la anima mucho!

Con amor:

**Euni-chan**

PD. AL principio puede que me pierda un poco al contar la historia pero tranquiss que voy a agarrar el hilo otra vez muy rápido.


	12. Al Día

Capitulo 12:_"Al día"_

La teniente del Onceavo escuadrón acababa de llegar a su oficina en los cuarteles del ya mencionado grupo cuando casi inmediatamente después de sentarse tras el escritorio se presentó ante ella uno de sus subordinados.

-Yachiru-fukutaichou aquí hay una señorita que quiere verla.

-¿Quién es Zayiro?- preguntó la chica.

-Akira Yatakishi, Teniente.

-Uhm.. No la conozco, pero anda, dile que pase.

-Sí, teniente.

Al salir el muchacho entró a la oficina una mujer de unos 30 años, vestida con un Kimono gris muy elegante, su cabello negro noche estaba agarrado en un moño alto.

-Buenas tardes Kusajishi-fukutaichou- saludó la mujer con una reverencia- Se estará preguntando qué hago aquí.

-Si, Akira-san, pero siéntese por favor- dilo la chica indicándole un asiento frente a ella.

Gracias Teniente- la mujer se sentó- Vengo de parte del Capitán Kuchiki, me envía para que usted revise más que todo los colores de la decoración y el modelo de las tarjetas de su boda, me pidió que más allá de eso no la molestara más, supongo que es porque como Teniente está ocupada, ¿cierto?

-S-si, supongo…- Yachiru estaba un poco incómoda, se suponía que Byakuya se ocuparía de todo, pero no, tenía que enviar a una mujer que parecía querer sacarle información, ¿O estaba paranoica?-

- Bueno, aquí hay dos modelos de tarjeta apropiados para su boda, y la paleta de colores que va con ellas- dijo mostrándole un pequeño catalogo.

La pelirrosa ojeó las dos opciones con una mirada muy inquisitiva, debía escoger lo que pareciera más apropiado no para ella sino para el clan Kuchiki, es decir, a ella le daba lo mismo si la combinación era color amarillo pollito y verde psicodélico pero si quería encajar en ese clan debía hacer algo sensato.

-Quiero la paleta de colores neutrales, Akira-san- musitó la Teniente-

-Como usted diga, Kusajishi-fukutaichou- la mujer se levantó e hizo una reverencia- Muy buena elección, y le deseo suerte en su matrimonio.

-Gracias.

La mujer salió de la oficina de la muchacha medio molesta pues no había podido sacarle ni un poco de información a la joven Shinigami, más que eso parecía que la Teniente se había percatado de sus intenciones, en fin algún día no muy lejano averiguaría qué le había visto "El Capitán de Hielo", a la Teniente más joven del Sereitei.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los Capitanes de la Octava y Treceava división se encontraban en los Cuarteles del Escuadrón 13 tomando Sake, como es común entre Juunshiro y Shunsui estaban compartiendo opiniones acerca de los últimos sucesos ocurridos en la Sociedad de Almas, siendo el más interesante la inminente e innegable boda entre el Capitán de la Sexta división Kuchiki Byakuya y la Teniente de la Onceava Kusajishi Yachiru.

-Eh Shunsui- intentó Ukitake captar la atención de Shunsui- ¿Cómo reaccionó Kempachi al saber del "estado" de Yachiru?

- Pues muy tranquilo, fue como si se estuviera preparando para algo así desde hace tiempo, aunque es obvio que le tomó por sorpresa, al igual que a todos.

-Pero lo que más debió sorprender fue saber quién es el padre del bebé de la pequeña Yachiru, ¿no?

-Pues si- Shunsui apartó de sus labios el vaso de sake que se estaba llevando a la boca y lo depositó en una pequeña mesa ubicada en frente de él- Todos se paralizaron cuando Byakuya-kun afirmó ser el padre delante de todos.

-Me lo imagino- musitó el hombre de los cabellos blancos, y curvando sus labios en una mueca extraña preguntó- ¿Cómo te sentiste al saberlo, Shunsui?

-Sorprendido pero, la hará su esposa y por su bien que la haga feliz- el hombre levantó el vaso de sake y se lo tomó de un trago- Solo espero que en su fiesta den mucho alcohol para así sentirme en casa…

- Si, si….- "_Quien no te conozca, que te compre"_- pensó el hombre.

Juunshiro acompañó a su amigo en los tragos mientras la tarde moría lejos en el anaranjado horizonte….

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Byakuya veía como los últimos rayos de sol se perdían en el cielo, pues después de dar un gran espectáculo de colores a los ojos de los que pudieran contemplarlo sus rayos de esperanza daban paso a un cielo oscuro iluminado por una luna en cuarto menguante y unas cuantas estrellas desparramadas desprolijamente.

Distraídamente abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio, y buscando en los confines de ella halló lo que buscaba: un portarretrato con una imagen de Hisana en él. La acarició casi sin tocarla, y al mirarla con más detenimiento notó que ya no sentía el mismo sentimiento de pérdida de antaño, es más comprobó casi con decepción que ya no veía los ojos de la hermana de Rukia en la foto sino que veía los ojos curiosos de cierta Shinigami de cabello rosa que iba a darle un hijo.

Se pasó los dedos por los cabellos mientras le echaba una última mirada a la fotografía y volvía a guardarla, en ese momento se percató de un factor que antes no había sometido a consideración: Rukia, ¿Cómo reaccionaría al volver del mundo real y encontrarse con toda esta cuerda de eventos que incluso para él estaban ocurriendo de una manera peligrosamente fluida y normal? Era obvio que se enteraría pues ella vendría una semana antes de la boda y sería su madrina en la ceremonia.

Como fuera ya tendría tiempo para ocuparse de Rukia y su reacción, más importante aún debía hablar con la Capitana Unohana acerca de la primera revisión de Yachiru y su bebé… El hijo de ambos, un ser que antes de haber siquiera tomado forma ya lo deseaba…

Pero, ¿sería solo ese ser lo que unía a la Teniente y al Capitán?

**愛****...¡Hola!...****愛**

¡Lo admito, tienen derecho a matarme!, pero aquí esta su continuación. Espero les gusté. Tendré el otro Capitulo muy pronto…

Espero que puedan perdonarme por la tardanzay apoyarme con sus bellos reviews..

Y recuerden: Leer un Fic 5 minutos, reírte con un Fic 30 minutos, un review para la autora no tiene precio y la anima mucho!

Con amor:

**Euni-chan**


	13. ¿Celos?

Capitulo 13:"¿Celos?"

Las semanas pasaban como el viento, despacio pero a la vez tan deprisa para aquellos que no saben qué esperar de su paso.

Uno de los que no sabía que esperar era Kyoraku, si bien se sentía feliz de que Yachiru cumpliera su sueño y contrajera nupcias con el Capitán del 6to Escuadrón, estaba preocupado puesto que no era un secreto –por lo menos para el- de que Kuchiki se casaba sólo para darle su apellido a su hijo, para salvar su honor de hombre, y por supuesto, para darle un heredo a su clan.

Las preguntas que rondaban la mente del Capitán Kyoraku eran: ¿Byakuya realmente llegaría a querer a la Teniente como mujer?, ¿Se merecía el Capitán Kuchiki el amor de la muchacha?... Vale, que ellos tenían derecho a hacer lo que les diera la gana con sus vidas pero, en el medio estaba un bebé indefenso y por otro lado… Estaba la preocupación de Kyoraku por una entrañable amiga…

Ya solo faltaba poco más de una semana para la boda y todos en el Sereitei hablaban de ellos, se realizaría en el patio de la mansión Kuchiki con la asistencia de los Capitanes, Tenientes y mayores cargos del Sereitei; y por supuesto, la asistencia de varias casas nobles…

Shunsui tomó un trago del sake que tenía en su escritorio, mientras volvía de sus cavilaciones y recordaba que frente a él había una pila enorme de papeles que revisar y que si no lo hacía La Teniente Ise lo 'asesinaría'.

"_Yachiru, realmente espero que sepas lo que haces, sin embargo, siempre estaré para protegerte… Amiga" _

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ken-chan, lo siento, pero realmente tenía que hacerlo- murmuraba Yachiru a su "papá" en tono de disculpa falsa- Por favor, ya deja ese asunto, te compré el traje para que fueras a mi boda y tenías que probártelo, no tenías que ponerte así solo porque la costurera te tocó…

-No fue eso, Yachiru- decía Zaraki con un tono de voz 5 octavas más alto de lo normal- encima de que manoseó mis nachas, me pulló con ese alfiler más de diez veces, ¡caray!

-¡Pero era porque te movías!

-¡No la defiendas!

- Ok, está bien.- La muchacha estaba harta de esa absurda discusión con un Kempachi súper enfadado y que diez minutos antes quería retar a una pelea a muerte a la modista.- ¿Sabes qué? Me voy a dar un paseo, y no se te ocurra ir a la modista, ¿de acuerdo?

-Uhm…

La Teniente salió de la oficina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, le encantaba ver cómo Ken-chan se involucraba - "a su manera" - y participaba en la boda.

Lo curioso es que ya estaba experimentando los primeros síntomas del embarazo: las nauseas matutinas que se le calmaban siempre con unas galletitas saladas; uno que otro dolorcito de cabeza y, por extraño que parezca, su bebé empezaba a emanar Reiatsu. Vale, no era como que dijéramos un reiatsu grandísimo pero para estar entre la quinta y sexta semana de gestación era muy significativo. Ya le preguntaría a Unohana-Taichou el por qué de eso. La primera vez que lo sintió fue hace un par de días atrás cuando sintió una leve fuerza espiritual que se encendió de manera rápida y fue descendiendo hasta no ser capaz de localizarla, lo volvió a sentir horas después pero, ya estando alerta se fijó que esa fuerza provenía de su vientre. Fue simplemente Genial.

La muchacha caminaba por las calles del Sereitei con una amplia sonrisa, ¿cómo no estar feliz? Estaba embarazada del hombre que amaba, con el que se iba a casar en menos de una semana, tenía amigos increíbles a su lado…

-¡Kusajishi-fukutaichou!

Al oír su nombre la pelirrosa volvió su mirada hacia un Shinigami joven corriendo hacia ella, lo había visto antes en algún sitio pero ahorita la cabeza no le daba para acordarse, solo que esas plumas en las cejas se le asemejaban a las Yumichika y no lo olvidaría…

-Kusajishi-fukutaichou, gracias por esperar- el muchacho intentaba regularizar su agitada respiración- Menos mal que la encontré, le tengo esta nota de Kuchiki-Taichou, me dijo que se la entregara personalmente.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la muchacha tomando el papel finamente sellado tradicionalmente con una marca en cera roja de una flor, la camelia, símbolo del Sexto escuadrón-

-De nada Kusajishi-fukutaichou- el muchacho hizo una reverencia y se alejo con paso descansado.

Yachiru se dio cuenta de que había llegado algo lejos con sus cavilaciones, estaba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la 13ava División, uno no muy concurrido por cierto, pero era tranquilo y se respiraba el aire puro.

-¡Con razón Rikichi venía tan cansado po…!- se interrumpió graciosa- Con que así se llamaba ese chico, uh, que memoria Yachiru Kusajishi, ¡Que memoria! Con cuidado abrió el sobre de la noche y se sentó bajo la sombra de un arbusto a leerla:

_Kusajishi-fukutaichou:_

_Me gustaría verla en mi oficina en cuanto lea esta nota, es importante._

_Capitán Kuchiki, Sexta división._

_-"Así que quiere verme, ¿qué será ahora?... Y yo que pensaba ver a Shunsui-chan…"-_ pensaba la Teniente.

La chica de los cabellos rosados se incorporó y empezó su travesía hacia las oficinas del escuadrón de su futuro esposo, aunque la duda le atenazaba la cabeza, ¿Para qué quería verla Byakuya?... Nada bueno debía ser, nada bueno…

Por ello usó el Shumpo, y en pocos minutos ya estaba en los cuarteles del 6to escuadrón de Protección, pidió hablar con el Capitán y un Shinigami la condujo a la oficina de Kuchiki, según el hombre había dado órdenes de hacerla pasar en cuanto apareciera por allí.

-Buenas, Capitán- saludó la pelirrosa entrando en la oficina de Byakuya y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, añadió- ¿Quería usted verme?, recibí su "extensa" nota- lo de extensa lo dijo bajito y en tono irónico, pero como era de esperar, el hombre lo ignoró para ir al asunto que importaba.

-Así es Teniente, tenía que hablarle sobre un par de compromisos que tenemos pendientes.

-¿Compromisos pendientes?- repitió con duda la muchacha- ¿usted y yo?

-Si, como mi futura esposa ha de tener ciertas obligaciones- continuó el hombre- Termine de sentarse Kusajishi-fukutaichou.

-Si- la mujer obedeció.

-Mañana por la tarde tendremos una cena con los integrantes del consejo de mi Clan para discutir sus "deberes" como esposa del heredo del clan, y pasado mañana una cita con Unohana-Taichou para ver cómo va el embarazo.

-Yo me siento perfectamente.- refunfuñó Yachiru.

-Sí, pero el consejo y yo estamos previniendo cualquier percance antes de nuestra boda. Por cierto, espero haya comprado la vestimenta apropiada.

-Sí, lo hice Kuchiki-Taichou. Y si eso es todo lo que tenía para decirme me retiro- se levantó un poco molesta, ¿quién creía él que era ella?, ¿una irresponsable?, si pudiera darle de cachetadas…. Probablemente no lo haría porque a ella le dolerían más que ¡pero ese no era el asunto, caray!- Se me hace tarde.

- ¿Tarde para qué?- Byakuya también se levantó, ¿qué podía ser más importante que el consejo y su boda?

-Voy a ver a Shunsui-chan….- Yachiru suspiró- No sé ni para qué te lo digo, no es como de tu incumbencia que yo…

-Es mi incumbencia porque serás mi esposa en menos de una semana, Teniente- la interrumpió el Capitán- Además, ¿qué tanto se ve la futura señora Kuchiki con un hombre soltero?- agregó mordaz.

-Es mi mejor amigo, y no lo dejaré de ver hoy así como así…- apuntó decidida- Con permiso Kuchiki-Taichou.

Yachiru salió pitando de la oficina del hombre, ¿Pero quién se creía que era?, que mirara como se iba al 8vo escuadrón y que hiciera lo que le daba la gana, ella no era una mocosita que aceptaría órdenes a diestro y siniestro: lo amaba, era la madre de su hijo, eso sí, pero no iba acatar órdenes de ese tipo sin cuestionar… ¡Que le llamen hormonas o lo que sea, pero no lo aceptaría!

Por su parte EL Capitán Kuchiki tenía la cabeza un poco descolocada, la misma pregunta dándole vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza, ¿qué tan cercanos eran la Teniente Kusajishi y el Capitán Kyoraku? ¿Sería posible que…?

-_"No, claro que no".-_ pensaba el hombre- _"Ella va a ser mi esposa y madre de mi hijo, no puede sentir nada por el Capitán Kyoraku"_

No, no podía estar preguntándose eso, era absolutamente absurdo, ilógico e inverosímil. Ella lo amaba, estaba seguro… Bueno, todo lo seguro que podía estar un hombre con los "sentimientos" de Byakuya.

Pero que ella amara a Byakuya no significaba que Kyoraku-Taichou no sintiera nada por ella…. Eso tenía aún más lógica si imaginábamos que ella no sabía nada de los "posibles" sentimientos de Shunsui hacia ella.

_-"Llegaré al fondo de esto"-_ se dijo.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyoraku se encontraba descansando en una habitación contigua a su oficina, el lugar en cuestión para él era como su pequeño lugar de descanso y de "desconectarse" de sus obligaciones.

En una esquina había una mesa con vasitos y botellas de Sake, unas flores, había muchos cojines y, los tapices eran delicados dibujos de flores de cerezo.

Sobre un cojín, de espaldas a la puerta corrediza se encontraba el Capitán de la 8va División tomando Sake, con las piernas cruzadas miraba hacia la otra puerta corrediza que se estaba abierta, justo frente a él y le devolvía la imagen de un jardín verde y árboles frondosos no muy lejanos, las nubes en forma de algodón bordeaban el cielo del medio día.

En eso sintió abrirse la puerta corrediza atrás suyo, y casi inmediatamente unos brazos de rodearon por detrás, susurrándole con cariño:

-¡Buenas Shunsui-chan!

-Yachiru, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó el castaño cuando la muchacha lo soltó y se sentó frente a él.

-De maravillas ahora que te veo…

-Lo mismo digo, ¿cómo está mi sobrino…?- dijo tocando el plano vientre de la Teniente por sobre el uniforme unos segundos.

-Pues bien, ya empiezo a sentir los primeros síntomas de mi embarazo… ¡Estoy tan Feliz!

-Se te nota- tomó un trago de licor- ¿Y Byakuya-kun?

-A ese ni me nombres- respondió automáticamente la mujer.

-Hay Dios, ¿y eso?- Shunsui preguntó divertido, Yachiru tenía la boca formando un divertido puchero y se veía realmente graciosa.

-Es que es insufrible- la Teniente se pasó una mano por sus largos cabellos rosado intentando calmarse un poco- Se puso a preguntarme si había elegido el vestido correcto para la boda, ¿te imaginas?

-Me hago una idea- contestó Kyoraku intentando contener la risa. Ver a Yachiru en esos momentos era todo un espectáculo.

-¡Pues claro que compre el vestido correcto!, no soy ninguna irresponsable, Por nada soy Teniente… Por eso le dije que me iba y me fui, ¡Es tan… tan…Arg!

-Yachiru-chan, ¿no crees que exageras un poco?, no es por defender a Byakuya-kun pero recuerda que te vas a casar con el 28 líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos y antiguos del Sereitei, y Capitán de la 6ta división del Gotei 13, es razonable su pregunta, no lo haría con intención, creo yo.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que sea… Pero luego le dije que se me hacía tarde para venir a verte y se puso con una broma… ¿Que "qué tanto se ve la futura señora Kuchiki con un hombre soltero"?, no entiendo a qué viene toda esa sarta de tonterías….

-Yachiru-chan, me parece que por causa del embarazo las hormonas te están haciendo una revolución- dijo el castaño entre risas- No has pensado por un segundo que Byakuya-kun puede estar un poquitín celoso de que pases tiempo conmigo, es decir con otro hombre, él podrá ser muy frío y todo pero sabe que eres una mujer muy hermosa, "su mujer" a sus ojos, no le debe gustar nada que otros te miren; eso aunado a tu pronta boda…

-¡Kuchiki-Taichou celoso…?- murmuró sonrojada- ¿Celoso por mi…? No lo había pensado, pero tiene un poco de lógica ¿sabes?

-¿Lo ves?, tal vez las cosas hayan cambiado un poco desde cuando me dijiste qué él se casaba contigo sólo por el bebé…. – los ojos de la pelirrosa se iluminaron- No digo que te ame, al menos no todavía, pero si te esfuerzas un poco y le tienes paciencia, podría llegar a hacerlo….

- ¡Oh, Shunsui-chan gracias!- la joven saltó tirando a Kyoraku sobre los cojines y cayendo ella encima de él abrazándolo- Eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero un mundo.

-Yo también te adoro, pequeñaja- rió el castaño incorporándose junto a Yachiru- Es la hora de comer, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntos?

-¡Genial!, vamos…

Los amigos salieron juntos rumbo al comedor del 8vo Escuadrón sin imaginas que alguien los había estado observando…

Iban felices como los grandes e inseparables amigos que se habían hecho a través del tiempo, reían bromeaban y compartían juntos…

_Continuará…._

**愛****...¡Hola!...****愛**

¡Hey chicas (os)! Aquí está la continuación, un poco más larga de lo habitual, como lo pidieron para que no me extrañen tanto

Muchas gracias a los que me escribieron un review, lo aprecio mucho:

Polatrix

Any-chan15

yachiru Kuchiki

En el próximo Capitulo: "La cena con el Consejo y la consulta con Unohana-Taichou"

Y recuerden: Leer un Fic 5 minutos, reírte con un Fic 30 minutos, un review para la autora no tiene precio y la anima mucho!

Con amor:

**Euni-chan**


	14. Cena

Capitulo 14: "_Cena_"

-¡Malditos kimonos ceremoniales!- mascullaba enojada la Teniente del Onceavo escuadrón mientras se terminaba de amarrar el obi del kimono que había elegido usar para la dichosa cena con el concejo del clan Kuchiki- ¡Al carajo con ellos! Son bonitos y todo pero cuesta una vida y parte de otra ponérselos.

Al otro lado de la puerta corrediza Kyoraku se reía de la muchacha que terminaba de vestirse. No sabía por qué pero, Yachiru en vez de llamar a Matsumoto para que le diera el visto bueno lo llamó a él. Estaba confundido y celoso por ello al mismo tiempo.

Confundido porque debió llamar a una mujer para que le diera su opinión, y celoso porque aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a nadie, se sentía celoso de que la hermosa Yachiru se estuviera arreglando para Byakuya, ese cubito de hielo que…

_-"Basta Shunsui_"-se reprendió mentalmente el hombre-"_él tarde o temprano acabará amándola y tal vez, cambie por ella y el hijo que ambos esperan. Por ese bebé debo callarme y hacer lo posible para que ellos sean felices_".

Se escuchó el abrir de la puerta corrediza y Yachiru salió del cuarto vestida con un hermoso kimono azul con bordados que asemejaban el movimiento de las olas del mar, el grueso obi era de un azul más claro que el del kimono pero contrastaban armoniosamente, las largas mangas del kimono eran de corte triangular lo que las hacía más elegantes. El cabello de la Teniente caía en cascada por su espalda con unas suaves ondas en las puntas, todo muy natural.

Su cara no estaba maquillada exageradamente, no, solo se había colocado un poco de polvo y un suave brillo en los labios.

-Wow- susurró el Capitán de la Octava división al verla- Te ves fantástica; sencilla y natural pero totalmente elegante.

-¿En serio Shunsui-chan?- murmuró ella con los ojos chispeantes-Estoy súper nerviosa. ¿debería llevarme mi Zampakutoh?

-No creo, ellos deberían estar más aterrorizados de ti que tu de ellos.

-¿Por qué?-demandó curiosa la chica.

-Tu reputación: eres la "hija" del Capitán del escuadrón de lucha, tienes un reiatsu que dejaría a cualquiera en shock si no lo controlas o te enojas, y a parte la que lleva al hijo del heredero del clan en su vientre-enumeró Kyoraku- yo de ellos no me metería contigo, menos ahora con los altibajos de humor que te da el embarazo.

-Viéndolo así, suena razonable-rió Yachiru.-Gracias por todo-el hombre la miró curioso- Es que cuando estoy en esa clase de situaciones siempre me dices algo y me vuelvo un poco más valiente.

-Yachiru-chan, si fueras más valiente serías… No lo sé, pero no me metería en tu camino.

Se abrazaron muy fuertemente y, luego de que Kyoraku le deseara suerte, la Teniente de rosados cabellos se dirigió a la mansión Kuchiki, iba como con media hora de anticipación pero lo creyó mejor así para tener tiempo de preguntarle a Byakuya como actuar frente a los del consejo.

Al llegar una señora mayor le abrió la puerta, al verla la miró con vehemencia y la invitó a pasar directamente al despacho privado del Capitán Kuchiki, pues éste les había dado órdenes explícitas de que cuando ella la llevaran directamente allí.

La muchacha pasó por alto la exquisita decoración del despacho para centrarse en el hombre que la miraba fijamente detrás del escritorio que se hallaba al fondo de la amplia habitación. Él se levantó al observarla llegar, cortésmente.

A los ojos de Yachiru no había hombre más guapo en el mundo, su musculoso pero no exagerado cuerpo estaba cubierto con un kimono negro clásico y su usual haori de Capitán; se veía demasiado atractivo.

Byakuya miraba sorprendido a la mujer frente a él, elegancia, seguridad, belleza y clase era lo que transmitía la imagen de la Teniente Kusajishi. Estaba en shock por ello, bajó la vista al vientre de la joven el cual aún no se abultaba e inconscientemente su pecho se hinchó de orgullo por la mujer que llevaba a su hijo dentro de sí.

-¿Vengo en mal momento, Kuchiki-Taichou?

-No. Esperaba que llegase usted temprano para decirle un par de cosas-miró la mano izquierda de la mujer donde en uno de sus dedos descansaba el hermoso anillo de compromiso- Luce bien.

-Gracias Capitán-murmuró la muchacha sonrojada violentamente.

-¿Gusta sentarse?-ella negó con la cabeza-Pues bien, primero que nada, los del consejo están al tanto de que la boda se debe llevar a cabo en el menor tiempo posible por lo del embarazo pero, no les gusta del todo el que se le insinúe que es una 'boda de conveniencia', así que…

-¿Debemos actuar como enamorados? porque yo no tengo problemas para…

-Por lo menos debemos llevarnos con menos formalismos-interrumpió algo incómodo Byakuya- Ese tipo de trato deberíamos extenderlo también a ciertas reuniones que no sean de carácter oficial, como por ejemplo donde estemos solos.

-Entiendo-asintió ella-¿estaría bien que le llamara Byakuya-sama?

-Sí-contestó él- A parte, ya todo el Sereitei sabe de nuestro compromiso que como sabrá es aprobado por Yamamoto-Soutaichou. Mis sirvientes están informados también así que puede venir aquí libremente, como la señora de la casa.

-¿Hay algo más…?

-Creo que es todo, por ahora.

-Sí, Capitán- él la miró esperando algo, y ella rectificó- Digo, Byakuya-sama.

Él le hizo señas para que se dirigieran al comedor, pues los del consejo no tardarían en llegar, pero de inmediato el hombre se puso alerta. Había sentido un reiatsu desconocido y luego había desaparecido. Tal vez era un nuevo enemigo que intentaba ocultar su fuerza.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó la muchacha.

-He sentido un reiatsu desconocido, luego ha desaparecido- se sinceró el Capitán- debemos estar alertas por si es un nuevo Ryoka.

-No es un nuevo Ryoka, Byakuya-sama-él alzó una ceja interrogante-Es… El bebé.

-Eso es imposible, no tienes ni dos meses. Su reiatsu aún no se debería sentir.

-Lo sé, pero es él-afirmó segura- A lo mejor se puede sentir su reiatsu porque usted es Capitán y yo soy Teniente, ambos con gran reiatsu.

-Tiene sentido, debemos preguntárselo mañana a Unohana-Taichou. –ella asintió-Pero nunca había visto u oído nada igual.

-Ni yo…-la muchacha se interrumpió-allí está de nuevo, ¿quiere sentirlo mejor?

Byakuya la miró sorprendido, ella acortó la distancia entre ellos y sonrojada tomó la mano del Capitán y la colocó más abajo del obi, justo sobre su vientre. Yachiru miraba fijamente como los ojos de Byakuya, normalmente lejanos y fríos se abrían ligeramente y demostraban una inusual calidez mientras presionaba ligeramente el punto en su vientre donde se emitía el tenue reiatsu. Luego de un par de minutos el reiatsu desapareció y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras Byakuya quitaba su mano del cuerpo de la Teniente. Justo cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que sus labios se tocasen, una mujer del servicio entró.

-Señor, Señora-dijo con la cabeza agachada- los señores del consejo están esperándolos en el comedor.

-Ya vamos.

La mujer salió y ellos tras de ella. Yachiru iba totalmente sonrojada ¡casi se habían besado! Pero tenía que llegar esa mujer…

Entraron al espacioso y elegante comedor donde había un grupo de seis ancianos sentados, los hombres se levantaron al verlos entrar.

-Kuchiki-sama-murmuró el mayor de ellos cuando Byakuya tomó su puesto en la cabecera de la larga mesa.

-Shiratoi-san. –el Capitán se dirigió a Yachiru indicándole una silla a su izquierda- le presento a mi prometida la Teniente del Onceavo Escuadrón, Kusajishi Yachiru. –la mencionada inclinó su cabeza levemente y varios mechones de cabello cayeron por su rostro.

-Es un placer conocerlos.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos mientras los sirvientes servían la comida.

-¿Y bien Teniente está usted al tanto de lo que implica ser la esposa del Jefe del Clan Kuchiki?- murmuró un hombre de ojos grises y cabello casi blanco.

-Esperaba que esta noche se me explicara ese particular-contestó Yachiru- Es decir, me gustaría que ustedes dejasen en claro lo que se espera de mí como esposa del Capitán.

Los ancianos se miraron entre sí y asintieron mirando al más viejo, Shiratoi, quien empezó a hablar:

-Principalmente se espera que esté a la altura del Jefe de la casa, lo que se puede comprobar siendo usted Teniente de uno de los escuadrones de protección; segundo es imprescindible que esté en condiciones de proporcionar un heredero a al clan, lo cual ya está "hecho"; de igual manera es usted responsable de acompañar a Kuchiki-sama a los eventos, reuniones y otros sitios donde se requiera su presencia; debe conocer y manejar los asuntos de la mansión y , por ultimo pero no menos importante, debe presentar una conducta intachable y digna de una dama frente a todos los habitantes de la Sociedad de Almas, apegarse a la Ley y a sus mandatos, y en lo posible dejar de lado las actividades que puedan poner en riesgo su vida y las de su familia.

-¿Qué quiere usted decir con eso ultimo exactamente?-preguntó Yachiru quien había escuchado todas las anteriores implicaciones con atención, pero poniéndose repentinamente en guardia con la ultima 'recomendación' del anciano.

-Que en lo posible debería dejar a un lado su cargo como Teniente pues usted tendrá hijos, marido y varias personas que dependerán de usted.

La joven se puso instantáneamente escarlata de la ira y sin querer emitió un estallido de reiatsu rosado que asustó mucho a los ancianos y alertó a Byakuya quien hasta ese momento se había limitado a escuchar la 'conversación' sin emitir opiniones.

-¡No haré eso!-exclamó alterada, no sabía si era por los cambios de humor del embarazo o simplemente por la arrogancia con la que el hombre respondió pero, la mujer sentía la sangre hervirle bajo la piel- Yo no voy a renunciar a mi cargo ¿está claro?, soy perfectamente capaz de lidiar con esas responsabilidades.-masculló.

Yachiru intentó levantarse la silla en la que se hallaba pero se mareó un poco por la brusquedad con la que lo hizo, se aferró a la mesa intentando apaciguar su reiatsu y el de su bebé que hasta ese momento notaba que también se había alterado un poco.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Byakuya alcanzándola tras de rodear la mesa.

-Eso creo-murmuró la Teniente tras unos segundos en los que se le pasó el mareo y su feroz reiatsu se apaciguó junto al del bebé en su interior.

El Capitán Kuchiki le echó una mirada a los del concejo, si se hubiese podido reír, lo habría hecho. Los seis ancianos tenían los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, se inclinaban inconscientemente hacia atrás algo atemorizados. Era la primera vez que Byakuya los había visto así y era todo un espectáculo que la que hubiese provocado esa reacción fuera la joven y aparentemente 'pacífica' Teniente Kusajishi.

-¿Se encuentra bien Teniente?-murmuró Shiratoi entre aterrado y preocupado.

-Sí, ¿reconsiderarán la ultima 'obligación'?

-Bueno… Si Kuchiki-sama está de acuerdo, lo aceptaremos.

-Por mi está bien.-susurró Byakuya.

Ninguno en la habitación sabía que hacer a continuación, casi ni habían probado la comida; los del consejo miraban un poco aterrados a la única mujer sentada en la mesa. Yachiru estaba incómoda pues sentía las miradas de todos clavadas en ella, como si fuera un experimento de Mayuri que estaba bajo el microscopio.

Después de unos minutos los del Consejo se retiraron, no sin antes mostrarles sus respetos a la pareja que en menos de una semana contraería nupcias.

-Creo que yo también debería irme-susurró Yachiru- Es tarde, y mañana hay mucho que hacer, Byakuya-sama.

-Tienes razón, pero te acompañaré. Imagino que Rukia no llegará del mundo real al menos en un par de horas.

-¿Rukia-chan?- la Teniente alzó una ceja- ¿Ella no sabe de nuestro compromiso?

-No, pero lo sabrá ahora. No creo que ponga muchos peros siendo tú la novia.

-¿Eso cree?-él asintió.-Aunque yo creo que ella debió saberlo antes, es tu hermana y bueno me importa su opinión sobre todo esto.

-Eso no importa tanto. Lo que importa es que no te preocupes por eso y reposes.

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta de la mansión y emprendieron el camino hacia la residencia de la Teniente, ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro bajo el amparo de la noche.

-_"Byakuya… ¿Es mi impresión o poco a poco está más cercano a mi…?"- _mientras pensaba en eso, Yachiru tropezó y si no es por el Capitán Kuchiki se hubiese caído de bruces al suelo- Lo siento.

-No importa, deberías tener más cuidado.

Byakuya sostenía a Yachiru por los hombros, muy cerca de su cuerpo tanto que las telas de ambos kimonos se rozaban; ella alzó la cabeza y concentró su vista en los labios del Capitán.

_-"Si él solo bajara la cabeza… Podríamos besarnos…"-_pensaba absorta la Teniente.

Como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido escuchados, Byakuya bajó la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los de la muchacha…

_Continuará…_


	15. La Boda

_Capitulo 15: "La Boda"_

Yachiru se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Kuchiki, se estaba preparando para su ritual de matrimonio. Estaba nerviosísima y caminaba de un lado a otro con su hermoso Kimono color champagne, las mangas eran largas y de corte antiguo triangular; el pesado obi color chocolate resaltaba la figura de la Teniente; su largo cabello rosado estaba recogido en un moño alto sujeto por una hermosa peineta de carey que emitía destellos dorados.

La muchacha se miró una vez más al espejo de la peinadora que se hallaba en la lujosa habitación, sentía náuseas y no precisamente producto de su estado de gestación, no, las náuseas se debían a los nervios que la embargaban al saber que en pocos minutos uniría su vida a la de un hombre que no la amaba, solo para darle a su hijo o hija un hogar. El labio inferior de la muchacha tembló e inmediatamente sintió que sus ojos ardían.

-¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto…?- le preguntó a su reflejo. No obtuvo respuesta inmediata, bajó la mirada y tras unos segundos la volvió a subir y se encontró con aquella mirada aguda y altanera que solía mostrar cuando luchaba- Sí, esto es lo que debo hacer por el bienestar tuyo, bebé- la chica de rosados cabellos intentó acariciar su vientre por encima de los pesados y gruesos ropajes ceremoniales; se convenció que ese era su deber de madre, hacer lo necesario para que el hijo de ambos fuese feliz, tuviera un apellido y un padre con el cual compartir el día a día; un padre que, ella sabía, ya amaba al bebé no-nato con una intensidad gigante, Byakuya quería, a su parecer, mucho más al bebé que a la mujer que lo portaba dentro.

Algo en lo profundo le decía que Kuchiki Byakuya acabaría queriéndola-si no es que ya la quería, aunque sea un poquito- por ella misma y no por este lío del embarazo que, ella reconocía, era en su mayoría culpa de ella puesto que era la que se había lanzado a los brazos del Capitán aquella lluviosa noche semanas antes de su cumpleaños. Noche que justo ese día se antojaba tan lejana…

La Teniente Kusajishi se recargó en la peinadora donde aún contemplaba su reflejo: el poco maquillaje en los ojos, el ligero rubor, el fugaz y discreto brillo sobre sus labios… ¿la besaría fugazmente Byakuya para sellar su unión? ¿Sería un beso apasionado como el que compartieron apenas un par de días atrás sin razón cuando él la acompañaba a casa?

Ahora que lo pensaba, él no había mencionado el beso luego de separarse aquella noche, era como si nunca hubiese pasado… ¿por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Por qué besarla y luego hacer como que nada había ocurrido? Yachiru decidió que no le importaba porque había sido un beso magnifico, uno de los pocos contactos físicos que habían compartido ella y Kuchiki después de la concepción del niño.

-Yachiru, ya es la hora.- a través del espejo la joven pudo ver a Zaraky, su 'padre' asomarse por la puerta de la habitación. Llevaba un elegante kimono masculino negro, eso sí, llevaba su parche en el ojo y su habitual peinado.

-Sí, vamos Ken-chan.

La joven fue conducida por su padre a través de un amplio pasillo que atravesaba la mansión Kuchiki y terminaba en el amplio jardín que había sido decorado para la ocasión. Se emocionó al ver a sus compañeros del Gotei 13 vestidos con sus mejores galas, todos levantados al verla entrar en el jardín; también estaban Ichigo, Orihime y todos los que llamaron algunas vez 'Ryokas' en el tiempo en que Rukia, su ahora cuñada, estaba condenada a muerte.

Yachiru fijó la vista en el altar y de plano se le secó la boca al divisar a su prometido, más guapo que nunca vestido con un hermoso kimono acorde a la ocasión, su cabello negro ondeaba al ritmo de la suave brisa de la tarde. Al lado de Byakuya estaba Rukia enfundada en un kimono morado con obi amarillo, la morena sonreía ampliamente a la Teniente.

En una de las sillas principales, Kyoraku Shunsui observaba toda la ceremonia con el alma en los pies y el corazón en la boca. Se sentía robado, él estaba enamorado de la hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados y sin embargo estaba allí, en su boda como invitado principal observando como la mujer que amaba se ataba de por vida a un hombre frío y hosco que quizá nunca amaba a Yachiru del modo que el la amaba. _"Todo es tu culpa"_, se reprochaba mentalmente mientras la ceremonia de boda avanzaba. Si él no se hubiese callado sus sentimientos, tal vez la muchacha no se habría fijado en el Capitán de Sexto escuadrón, quizás ahora Yachiru no estuviera embarazada del "señor yo-soy-la-última-gota-de-agua-del-desierto-y-estoy-fría", y no definitivamente no estuviera casándose con él.

Pero el _"si hubiera…"_ no existía en ese momento para él, ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que le quedaba era apoyarla, cuidarla y esperar que Byakuya llegase a apreciar a la encantadora mujer que tenía por esposa. Pobre del noble Capitán si no lo hacía…

Un apretón en su hombro y vítores de júbilo lo trajeron a la realidad. El hombre de castaños cabellos enfocó la vista en la pareja justo cuando los labios de la Teniente se despegaban de los de Kuchiki. Giró la vista y se encontró con los ojos oscuros y la sonrisa de apoyo que le dirigía Ukitake, su mejor amigo, él era el único que sabía de su enamoramiento con la joven Teniente.

Yachiru estaba muy sonriente caminando del brazo del Capitán Kuchiki, su ahora esposo. Sentía como si el corazón le quisiera saltar del pecho de la felicidad. Desde el momento en el que Byakuya la había sostenido suavemente de la cintura y unido sus delgados labios con los de ella, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y hasta ese momento no había parado. Todo el mundo se acercaba para felicitarlos y, por muy extraño que parezca el capitán del Sexto Escuadrón sonreía fugazmente a todos los que les deseaban lo mejor. Incluso Rukia, había hablado unos minutos con ella expresándole su alegría de que su hermano se hubiera casado de nuevo y empezara a formar una familia; la morena también le había dicho a Yachiru que "_Byakuya-sama no pudo haber encontrado mejor mujer_". Y a la muchacha de cabellos rosados se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

-Quisiera proponer un brindis- dijo el Comandante Yamamoto en medio del banquete. Todo el mundo prestó atención, incluidos Yachiru y Byakuya quienes hablaban con Zaraki y Renji respectivamente.- Salud por una hermosa pareja. Yachiru, espero que tu bebé nazca sano y fuerte y que engendren más herederos.

-¡Salud!-dijeron a coro los invitados mientras la Teniente se sonrojaba violentamente. ¿Tendría ella oportunidad de hacer el amor con su esposo…? Se preguntaba. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una cucharilla chocando con una copa.

-Yo también quisiera decir unas palabras- anunció Kyoraku. Byakuya se tensó, ¿qué quería decir el Capitán del Octavo escuadrón? Es importante señalar que al Capitán Kuchiki no se le habían disipado todas las sospechas acerca de los sentimientos de aquel hombre en cuestión hacia su esposa. Y la verdad era no que le gustaba para nada la idea de que otro hombre viera 'de ese modo' a la madre de su hijo, porque ahora ella era suya oficialmente. – Yachiru-chan, sabes que te quiero mucho y te deseo la mayor de las felicidades- la aludida sonrió y le mandó un "yo también te quiero" mudo al hombre- Y tu Byakuya, espero que sepas la calidad de la mujer que te llevas, cuídala y hazla feliz.

Los demás estallaron en aplausos y vítores pero la verdad es que el tono utilizado por Kyoraku era de amenaza, y esto no pasó inadvertido para el Jefe del clan Kuchiki quien, para probarle a Shunsui que Yachiru era su mujer, la besó fugazmente frente a todo el mundo. La Teniente Kusajishi respondió al beso con destreza y felicidad. No sabía el por qué del beso pero no se quejaba, al contrario se alegraba del contacto que le ofrecía Byakuya.

Luego de unos escasos segundos se separaron y Kuchiki Byakuya le dedicó una mirada retadora a Shunsui, sus ojos brillaban y reflejaban una mirada que fácilmente el castaño interpretó como: "es mía"…

_Continuará… _

_**¡Hola!**_

Gracias por leerlo después de todo el tiempo sin actualizar. Me disculpo por ello.

No les prometo actualizar pronto, pero les prometo hacerlo en cuanto pueda. ¡Gracias por sus Reviews!

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!

Cariños

_**Euni-chan**_


	16. ¿Será que sí?

_Capitulo 16: "¿Será que sí?"_

Byakuya estaba en la biblioteca de la gran mansión Kuchiki, haciendo tiempo mientras los sirvientes preparaban su habitación y a su esposa para la noche de bodas. La verdad era que el Capitán estaba librando una dura batalla interior entre sí entrar a la habitación nupcial y consumar su matrimonio –cosa que su cuerpo clamaba a gritos-; o entrar a la habitación, meterse a la cama y acostarse a dormir sin ponerle un dedo encima a su esposa.

Se sentía confundido, él era un hombre y tenía necesidades obviamente pero, en ese momento no era solo la necesidad de satisfacer los instintos más primarios lo que lo incitaba a entrar a la habitación y hacerle el amor a la hermosa mujer que lo esperaba en ella. No, era algo más lo que lo impulsaba y él no quería ponerle nombre a esa calidez que sentía en el pecho cada vez que miraba a la Teniente a los ojos; no quería aceptar que se sentía completamente feliz al tomarle la mano y besar suavemente sus carnosos labios como había hecho toda esa tarde –para aparentar que eran una pareja feliz y enamorada, claro-.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no estaba enamorado de ella. Solo se habían casado para criar juntos al bebé que venía en camino, nada más. Era hasta ridículo, él no podía estar enamorándose de Yachiru, era descabellado y tonto…

Pero entonces ¿por qué sentía un vuelco en el estómago cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de ella y Kyoraku Shunsui juntos? ¿Por qué los celos de que alguien pudiese mirarla con ojos de deseo? Byakuya no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que su esposa era una de las shinigamis más hermosas del Sereitei y que varios hombres darían lo que fuera por estar en su lugar, pero eso no explicaba los poderosos sentimientos de posesión que lo embargaban al tenerla cerca y respirar el dulce aroma que emanaba de sus cabellos.

-¿Kuchiki-sama?- oyó que le llamaba uno de sus sirvientes. El hombre hizo una seña sin voltearse a mirar a su empleado, incitándolo a seguir hablando- Señor, la recámara nupcial está lista y la señora Kuchiki está adentro esperándolo.

-Bien. Iré enseguida, puedes retirarte.

-Sí, Kuchiki-sama.

El Capitán del sexto escuadrón se quedó parado en medio del jardín, el viento frío removía sus cabellos y en su mente se repetían como ecos las palabras de su sirviente: _"La Señora Kuchiki está adentro esperándolo"._

Señora Kuchiki, sonaba bien… Después de tantos años había otra Señora en la mansión…

**.*.**

**.*.**

**.*.**

-Ya basta Shunsui, ha sido suficiente sake por esta noche- decía el Capitán del Treceavo escuadrón Ukitake Juunshiro, mientras le quitaba una copa de sake de las manos a su amigo de cabellos castaños quien estaba bastante borracho. Estaban en la casa de Kyoraku, en el saloncito; Juunshiro no había querido dejar solo a su amigo sabiendo lo mal que debía sentirse al haber asistido a la boda de la mujer que amaba.

-¡No, Ukitake!- exclamó alterado el castaño dejándose caer en un cojín- No ha sido suficiente sake porque aún no puedo olvidar lo que paso esta tarde. – se llevó una mano a la cara, ocultándola por unos minutos- Se casó con él…

-Lo sé amigo, lo vi- dijo suavemente el hombre de cabellos blancos- tú sabías que eso pasaría, todos lo sabíamos.

-Pero eso no me quita el dolor que ciento- confesó- sabía que iba a ocurrir pero nunca imaginé que fuera a doler tanto. La perdí Ukitake, la perdí para siempre. Ahora es la esposa del estirado ese.

- Ya…

-Lo que más me duele es que en parte es mi culpa.

-¡ ¿Cómo va a ser tú culpa Kyoraku, por amor de Dios? ! Ella se enamoró de él.

- Sí, pero tal vez si yo le hubiese confesado mis sentimientos antes...

-No sirve de nada regodearse en lo que pudo ser- dijo sabiamente Juunshiro- lo echo, echo está; ya no puedes cambiarlo, ahora está fuera de tu alcance.

-La verdad es que en cierta forma siempre lo estuvo…. –musitó bajito- Pero lo más estúpido que hice fue asistir a esa boda y verlo con mis propios ojos, eso es lo que me está matando ¿sabes? Las imágenes de Yachiru y Kuchiki besándose no se van de mi cabeza y cada vez que las miro siento como que una espada se me clavara más y más profundo en el pecho.

-Yo creo que hiciste bien en ir. Estuviste allí para ella como siempre, como el amigo que nunca falla.

-Sí… A eso quedé reducido: "al amigo que nunca le falla"… Si ella supiera...

**.*.**

**.*.**

**.*.**

La habitación de Byakuya estaba exquisitamente decorada para la ocasión: velas, pétalos de flores, champagne, fruta, chocolate. Las sabanas eran blancas y de seda, el aroma a rosas frescas inundaba la habitación y, en medio de la amplia cama con dosel estaba Yachiru, absolutamente aterrada de que su esposo no se apareciera en la habitación en plena noche de bodas.

La muchacha se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro en la estancia; se mordía el labio inferior y se pasaba una mano por su largo cabello rosado mientras se planteaba la idea de salir a buscarlo. Pero, ¿Dónde estaría? Ella apenas conocía algunos lugares de esa inmensa mansión y definitivamente no iba a preguntarle a alguno de los sirvientes. ¿Qué iban a pensar de ella si su marido se ocultaba de ella justo _esa _noche?

-¡Que papelón estoy haciendo!- exclamó casi al borde las lágrimas- este matrimonio está destinado al fracaso. No le saldré a buscar, ya está muy claro que no me desea… - Yachiru se mordía el labio inferior para no ceder ante el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Ya era bastante malo casarse con un hombre que no la amaba, ella ya había aceptado eso; pero se sentía humillada al comprobar que él ni siquiera deseaba hacerle el amor aunque sea solo para satisfacer sus necesidades como hombre- ¡oh mi Dios! ¿será que es gay…? No, eso no lo creo… ¿será que no me desea porque estoy embarazada…? ¡Maldi…!

La Teniente se calló de golpe al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Se dio la vuelta y frente a ella pudo ver al hombre que amaba vestido con una bata negra con un dragón plateado, lo que resaltaba su blanca piel. Se le secó la boca. No sabía si eran las hormonas pero la verdad era que cada vez que lo miraba algo se encendía en su interior y el deseo corría por sus venas.

-Teniente- dijo él a modo de saludo mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos y se situaba a un metro de ella.

-Capitán- contestó ella recelosa… ¿ya no habían dejado las formalidades?

Byakuya hizo un gesto como de buenas noches y Yachiru reaccionó de la mejor manera que podía: se desabrochó el nudo de su bata roja con adornos de un gran dragón dorado y la dejó caer al piso, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo cubierto solo por un hermoso conjunto de lencería de encaje rojo escarlata.

El Capitán Kuchiki abrió los ojos de par en par mirando lo que la muchacha de cabellos rosados acababa de hacer. Yachiru tenía las mejillas encendidas y justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para meterse a la cama y llorar, Byakuya avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar a menos de unos centímetros de distancia….

_Continuará…_

…

_**¡Hola!**_

¡Gracias por leer! Bueno… Me gustaría agradecerles por sus reviews a**: ****Carola, ****Any-chan15** , **shandrak u.u**** , ****yusha**y**anon**.

Espero que les guste este capítulo y no me maten por dejarlas en ascuas. ¡Besos!

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!

_**Euni-chan.**_


	17. Casa' no significa 'Hogar'

_Capitulo 17: "'Casa' no Significa 'Hogar' __"_

— ¡Si alguien vuelve a llamarme Señora Kuchiki en los próximos cinco minutos, lo mato! – entró dando gritos Yachiru en el dojo de su escuadrón. Ahí se hallaban Zaraki, Yumichika e Ikkaku descansando de su reciente entrenamiento.

— Buenos días Teniente- saludó Ayasegawa- ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí Yumichika?- contestó la muchacha- este es el dojo de mi escuadrón, trabajo aquí.

— No me refería a eso, Yachiru- siguió el joven de las plumas en los ojos- Sino a qué haces aquí hoy lunes si tu boda fue el sábado y el Comandante Yamamoto les dio una semana a ti y a Kuchiki-Taichou para que disfrutaran de su luna de miel.

Yachiru abrió la boca para contestar pero con la misma la cerró. Zaraki e Ikkaku observaban la escena interrogantes, antes de que Kenpachi pudiera abrir la boca para interrogar a su hija, la muchacha de cabellos rosados rompió a llorar y los tres hombres en la estancia se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Usualmente la Teniente del escuadrón no tenía esos arranques. ¡Obvio! Se habían olvidado del embarazo y de lo sensible que la ponían las hormonas.

— Vamos Yachiru- intentó consolarla Zaraki- ¿qué pasó? ¿quieres que golpee a Yumichika?- la muchacha negó con la cabeza.

— Está bien Ken-chan. Estoy bien- contestó poniendo una mano en el leve bulto de su vientre y con la otra intentaba limpiar los rastros de las lágrimas- Me voy a casa.

—… ¿Yachiru?

— ¿Sí, Ken-chan?

— ¿Si sabes que tu hogar ahora es la mansión del trasero estirado de Byakuya, no?

— Sí, Ken-chan- suspiró- Lo sé.

Yachiru salió del dojo sin esperar a que su padre y sus amigos se despidieran. Estaba demasiado absorta escuchando en su mente el eco de las palabras de Kenpachi: "¿Si sabes que tu hogar ahora es la mansión de Byakuya…?". El problema es que ella no llamaba a ese lugar su hogar; era una casa grande, elegante y bonita sí, pero no tenía el calor de un hogar. Y no estaba segura de ser capaz de hacer de esa fría mansión un hogar algún, menos como estaban yendo las cosas entre ella y Kuchiki.

Todo desde la noche de bodas había ido mal. Mejor dicho, no había ido de ninguna manera porque el concepto de "Noche de Bodas" sinónimo de que la pareja consumase su matrimonio no se había dado en su caso. Aquella noche Byakuya se limitó a besarla apasionadamente y luego de dirigirla hacia la cama, el Capitán había roto el beso, se había acomodado en un lado de la cama y se había dormido dejándola a ella como una antorcha.

Y el día de ayer no fue mejor porque no le había visto para nada en todo el día. A los únicos que había visto había sido a los criados de la mansión los cuales cada vez que la veían le preguntaban tonterías acerca del menú del día o cualquier babosada similar. Eso sin mencionar que cada vez que alguno se dirigía a ella le hacía una reverencia tan pronunciada que ella temió que se les fuese a quebrar la columna, eso y el infaltable: "¿Se le ofrece algo Señora Kuchiki-sama?", "¿Qué quiere merendar Señora Kuchiki-sama?" y todas sus afines.

Se sentía una extraña en su propia casa con el hecho de que, de paso, no conocía de la mansión más que el jardín, el comedor, la biblioteca y la habitación que en teoría compartía con Byakuya.

— "_¿Y si estoy haciendo demasiado drama por un día?_"

Sin darse cuenta Yachiru iba caminando rumbo a los cuarteles del Octavo Escuadrón. Y es que cada vez que necesitaba, desahogarse, gritar, hablar, reír o cualquier cosa, iba hacia allá a ver a su mejor amigo Kyoraku Shunsui quien siempre estaba ahí pasase lo que pasase, para ella.

Afuera de la oficina del Capitán de la Octava División se encontraba la Teniente Ise y se le veía azorada, nerviosa.

— ¡Buenos días Nanao-chan!- saludó alegremente la joven- ¿Está Shunsui?

— Hola Yachiru- la morena sostenía un gran fajo de papeles contra su pecho- El Capitán está… Indispuesto.- terminó de decir en un tono de voz que a la mujer embarazada no le agradó para nada.

— ¿Indispuesto? ¿está enfermo?

— No, Yachiru-chan.

— Bueno, entonces entraré.

— ¡Yachiru-chan!- exclamó la Teniente Ise tomando a la joven embarazada del brazo e impidiéndole avanzar hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede Nanao-chan?

— El Capitán está… Borracho.

— ¿Qué?- Yachiru no se lo creía- Pero si hoy es lunes, él no bebe los lunes y mucho menos antes de las cuatro de la tarde.

— No creo que esa borrachera sea de ahorita, Yachiru.

— Voy a entrar Nanao-chan- contestó firmemente la Teniente del Onceavo Escuadrón.

— ¡Pero Yachiru!, tú bebé. No puedes recibir impresiones fuertes.

— Podré manejarlo, Nanao-chan- aseguró la muchacha de cabellos rosados.

La Teniente Ise no quiso seguir insistiendo, en el fondo esperaba que Yachiru averiguara lo que pasaba con su Capitán y lo ayudara, después de todo ella era su mejor amiga.

Yachiru entró a la oficina de Kyoraku sigilosamente. En realidad no sabía qué eta lo que esperaba hallar ahí. Sin embargo, lo que encontró la dejó perpleja: acostado en el rincón más oscuro de la estancia sobre unos cojines y bañado en su propio vómito, se hallaba Kyoraku Shunsui. El gran hombre estaba rodeado de botellas vacías de Sake y, lo peor de todo, lucía desmayado.

Los grandes ojos de la teniente se abrieron de par en par al ver aquella escena. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia donde el castaño se encontraba; le dio leves cachetadas pero el hombre no reaccionaba, por suerte Yachiru comprobó que aún respiraba. Levemente, pero aún lo hacía. No había tiempo que perder, lo llevaría con la Capitana Unohana tan rápido como pudiese. Yachiru levantó a Shunsui con facilidad y salió por la puerta corrediza que daba al patio, haciendo uso de su Shumpo se llevó a Kyoraku rápidamente hacia el Cuarto Escuadrón.

*.*

*.*

*.*

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando Yachiru volvió a la Mansión Kuchiki. La muchacha fue directa a la habitación que 'compartía' con su esposo urgida de tomar una ducha. Al entrar en la habitación los largos cabellos rosados le caían por el rostro, casi cubriéndolo totalmente. Sin embargo pudo notar que Byakuya se hallaba ahí.

— Teniente- la llamó el hombre. Yachiru solo se limitó a mirar a su esposo de arriba hacia abajo. Ella le ignoró olímpicamente mientras se desnudaba en silencio sin importarle que Kuchiki la viera, acto seguido se dirigió al baño llevándose consigo su sucio uniforme shinigami para ponerlo en la cesta de la ropa sucia.

El Capitán Kuchiki estaba estupefacto, su esposa tenía el rostro inexpresivo y en sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas. El estómago se le encogió. No se podía decir que conocía a su esposa a la perfección pero estaba seguro de que jamás la había visto en ese estado. Estaba preocupado por ella y por el bebé así que decidió esperar a que ella saliera del baño para averiguar que le sucedía.

Lo primero que vio Yachiru al salir del baño fue a Byakuya sentado en la gran cama con dosel. Suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta para ir al comedor pero en ese momento Kuchiki le habló.

— Teniente, ¿dónde estuvo todo el día?

— Yo podría preguntarle lo mismo Capitán- contestó ella dándole la cara y pasando su mano por la yukata color lavanda que vestía. Su cabello estaba húmedo y aún goteaba en su espalda- Usted no tiene moral para preguntarme algo así, a ver, ¿dónde estuvo ayer todo el día cuando se supone que estamos de luna de miel? ¿eh?

— Estuve arreglando unos asuntos de última hora con el consejo para poder pasar una semana en nuestro hogar sin ser molestado.

— ¿Hogar?- repitió Yachiru incrédula mientras sentía un gran nudo en la garganta- Esto es solo una casa Capitán y le falta mucho para llegar a ser un hogar- escupió casi con rabia. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- A esta casa le falta mucho calor, cariño y corazón para ser un hogar. No quiero que mi hijo, que nuestro hijo crezca en este lugar mirando cómo sus padres…

— Entonces ayúdame a hacer de esto un hogar- la interrumpió Byakuya quien se había levantado de la cama y en ese instante estaba frente a ella.

La muchacha por puro impulso se abrazó a su esposo y empezó a llorar amargamente. Byakuya correspondió al abrazo y con una mano acariciaba los húmedos cabellos de la Teniente.

— Yachiru…- susurró unos segundos después- ¿Qué te sucedió?

— Estuve temprano en la oficina de Shunsui-chan- contestó contra el pecho de su esposo, negándose a separarse del consuelo que le proporcionaba la cercanía del cuerpo de Kuchiki- y lo encontré desmayado… Lo llevé al cuarto escuadrón.- la muchacha volvió a sollozar.

Por extraño que parezca, a Byakuya no le molestaba en absoluto que Yachiru mojase sus ropas con sus lágrimas, de hecho se sentía más cercano que nunca a la muchacha debido a eso: estaban compartiendo algo que no tenía nada que ver con el bebé que esperaban.

—… Tenía un shock etílico. Me quise quedar más tiempo pero Juunshiro-san y Unohana-Taichou me ordenaron volver por mi estado.

— Ellos tienen razón.

— Lo sé. Unohana-Taichou me revisó porque el reiatsu del bebé se agitó- comentó culpable- pero estamos bien.

— Debes cuidarte más.

— Prometo que lo haré. ¿no estás molesto?- preguntó ella rompiendo el abrazo y mirando a los ojos a su esposa por primera en el día.

— No lo estoy.

Se sentía la incomodidad entre ellos después de haber roto el mágico abrazo. Entonces el estómago de Yachiru empezó a crujir indicando que la shinigami estaba hambrienta debido a que no había comido bien en todo el día a causa de la preocupación que sentía por su amigo Shunsui; y ahora su bebé reclamaba alimento.

— Creo que iré al comedor- comentó ella en voz baja con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas; se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación- Ya son casi las siete así que los sirvientes deben estar a punto de servir la cena.

— Voy contigo.

_¡Me estás tuteando!_- pensó eufórica la chica de cabellos rosados mientras veía a Byakuya acercarse a ella. Se veía tan guapo con aquel kimono azul rey…. Tan guapo que por unos segundo a Yachiru se le secó la boca y se olvidó del hambre que tenía.

El Capitán abrió la puerta de la habitación y tomó la suave mano de su esposa; atravesaron juntos el umbral.

Byakuya caminaba de la mano de su esposa a través de los pasillos de la mansión. Si se encontraban con una puerta él la abría y le enseñaba a Yachiru hacia dónde conducía. La Teniente no sabía qué le impresionaba más: si la grandeza de la mansión; las ricas pinturas, esculturas, objetos y tapices; o el repentino cambio en la actitud de Kuchiki quien ahora le enseñaba la casa mientras caminaban al comedor. Ella no sabía a qué se debía ese cambio pero ni siquiera pensó en quejarse: _"A caballo regalado no le mires el colmillo"_, rezaba un refrán y ella estaba resuelta a seguir ese consejo.

En efecto, cuando llegaron al comedor se sentaron uno junto al otro mientras los sirvientes ponían deliciosos manjares delante de ellos, los cuales no tardaron en ser atacados por la hambrienta Yachiru.

Byakuya mirada a su esposa comer con una media sonrisa. En el momento en que ella dijo que la mansión no era más que una gran casa y que le faltaba mucho para ser un hogar, sintió algo removerse en su interior. Aquellas palabras fueron las mismas palabras que le dijo su abuela una vez a su abuelo Ginrei durante una discusión un par de semanas antes de ella fallecer. Él estaba muy pequeño cuando escuchó aquella conversación y creía haberla olvidado hasta esa noche cuando Yachiru pronunció esas mismas palabras minutos antes.

Pero lo que le hizo despertar fue el momento en que ella dicho que no quería que el hijo de ambos creciese ahí. El no quería perder a su hijo y tampoco deseaba perder a otra esposa así que se dijo que debía hacer algo para conservarlos. Debía abrirse más con ella, poner de su parte, dar. Porque la realidad era que Yachiru siempre le había ofrecido todo lo que tenía – como en la noche de bodas- y él simplemente había mirado hacia otro lado ignorando sus gestos y en honor a la verdad eso no era justo.

Debía aceptar que Yachiru no se parecía en nada a Hisana (cosa que extrañamente no le desagradaba) y que ella no se conformaría con vivir a su lado y recibir esporádicas muestras de cariño. No, Yachiru le exigiría todo porque ella misma entregaba todo su ser a hacer que esa relación funcionase.

En ese instante, las palabras que Yoruichi le dijo en la fiesta de la boda volvieron a su mente: "_No metas la pata con ella chico. Es bonita, fuerte y estoy segura de que está enamorada de ti porque a ti para aguantarte hay que amarte"_.

Volvió a posar su mirada en su hermosa esposa embarazada, la observó llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca y cerrar los ojos para degustarlo. Sonrió para sus adentros porque ya no tenía miedo de descubrir qué era aquel sentimiento que lo embargaba cada vez que clavaba sus ojos en la Teniente de cabellos rosados.

*.*

*.*

*.*

Kyoraku abría sus ojos castaños parsimoniosamente, la luz blanca que provenía de las lámparas le molestaba; sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y nauseas y mareos terribles. Se sentía peor que el día después de la borrachera que se echó en la batalla de invierno años atrás.

— ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó en voz alta a nadie en particular.

— estás en una habitación del Cuarto Escuadrón- contestó una voz muy familiar- Son las ocho de la noche.

— Ukitake, ¿Qué hago aquí?

— Pues recibiendo tratamiento- repuso el hombre de cabellos blancos quien estaba sentado en una silla a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó confundido Shunsui.

— No mucho- contestó en un tono irónico muy impropio de él Juunshiro- Tuviste un shock etílico y si Yachiru-chan no hubiese traído a tiempo te hubieses muerto como un idiota.

— ¿Yachiru?- repitió sorprendido- ¿ella me trajo? ¿Cómo está? ¿dónde está?

— no te agites mucho- ordenó Ukitake paternalmente- Yachiru-chan por algún motivo fue a verte esta mañana, entró en tu oficina en contra de la voluntad de tu Teniente y te encontró desmayado. Ella te trajo rápidamente aquí y luego me envió una mariposa infernal informándome de tu estado e hizo lo mismo con Sensei.

— Así que Yama-jii lo sabe ¿eh?- chasqueó la lengua- ¿Cómo esta ella?

Espero que esté descansando. Debería golpearte- dijo Juunshiro- Yachiru-chan estaba muy afectada…. ¡Cubierta con tu vómito! – meneó la cabeza- Unohana-Taichou tuvo que revisarla porque el reiatsu su bebé se alteró. Afortunadamente no había nada malo con el pequeño.

— ¿Dónde está ella ahora, Ukitake?

— Pues en su casa con su marido, Kyoraku- respondió el Capitán de la Treceava División- ¿Qué esperabas? Está en plena luna de miel. Aparte, ¿no crees que tuvo suficiente viéndote en ese estado?- prosiguió- Debes acabar con esto, déjala ir. No es tuya y nunca lo fue, o por lo menos no de la manera en que quisieras, Kyoraku. Ella ahora es la esposa de Kuchiki y tarde o temprano él terminará enamorándose de ella ¿quién no lo haría en su lugar?- suspiró y pasó los dedos por su cabello, nervioso por el final del sermón que estaba dándole a su mejor amigo- Deja de hacerte esto. La estás lastimando y te estás destruyendo. Si sigues en ese plan vas a perder hasta su amistad.

— Ahora sí que la cagué… ¿no?- fue la única respuesta que dio Kyoraku Shunsui mientras desviaba la vista a una pequeña ventana situada en lo alto de la pared.

_Continuará…_

_**¡Hola!**_

¡Gracias por leer! Bueno… Me gustaría agradecerles por sus reviews a**:**** Any****-chan15, ****airukia** **, ****ichirukiyulquihimeforever** , **Yusha** y **Ketty.** ¡Ustedes me motivan!

Espero que les guste el capitulo porque me duelen las manos de transcribirlo –lo tenía escrito en una libreta- espero tener la continuación pronto. Pero no les prometo nada porque el lunes comienzo nuevamente la Uni.

¡BESO!

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!

_**Euni-chan.**_


	18. Haciéndolo Funcionar

_Capitulo 18: "Haciéndolo Funcionar"_

'_Vomitar la bilis por la boca'_, esa frase jamás había sido tan grafica para Yachiru. La teniente estaba en baño de su habitación mirando como su desayuno se iba por el desagüe, era simplemente asqueroso y desagradable, pero ella se decía que valdría la pena cuando en menos de cinco meses más tuviera a su bebé en brazos.

Salió del baño tras enjuagarse la boca y lavarse la cara, empezó a buscar la insignia de su división para colocársela en el brazo cuando su esposo entró en la habitación. Byakuya siempre le había parecido guapo pero desde hacía unas semanas lo encontraba particularmente irresistible, y es que la trataba mucho mejor, hablaban más y compartían paseos y comidas; él estaba pendiente de la salud y el bienestar de su la joven, de vez en cuando le hacía regalos y la complacía en cualquier capricho o antojo que quisiera.

Pero en la cama todo cambiaba, cuando llegaban a la habitación cada uno se ponía su pijama y tras darse las buenas noches se iban a dormir, eso frustraba de sobremanera a Yachiru puesto que uno de los cambios que le había traído el embarazo era que su libido había aumentado exponencialmente y cada vez que su esposo la rozaba ella se sentía morir de deseo y como no lograba aliviarlo el estrés se apoderaba de ella. Obviamente ella hablaba seguido con él sobre los cambios que traía a su cuerpo su embarazo, le habló de los cambios de humor, de los pies hinchados, de las náuseas, del cansancio y del asco que le había tomado a cualquier pescado que no se cocinase frito, pero jamás le habló de ese 'pequeño' problema que tenía entre las _piernas_ cuando se tocaban.

— ¿Náuseas?-preguntó el hombre acercándose a ella con semblante preocupado.

— Sí, no pude retener esos bollos en el estomago. Me frustra que estoy en mitad del cuarto mes y aún tengo náuseas, ¡Ya deberían haberse ido!

— Quizá debamos preguntarle eso a la Capitana Unohana más tarde en la consulta de hoy.- le contestó Byakuya tomando la insignia de la Teniente de la cómoda y ayudándola a atársela en el brazo. La chica de los cabellos rosa contuvo la respiración mientras las manos de su esposo se deslizaban por su brazo, le frustraba que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera a su toque, no era justo- Quizá también deberíamos preguntarle por qué casi no se te ha abultado el vientre.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo?- fue todo lo que atinó a contestarle a su marido mientras intentaba ocultar de su vista su fuerte sonrojo y sus pezones erectos.

— Trataré de llegar a tiempo.

— Está bien…

No había culminado la frase cuando la joven corrió por segunda vez hacia el baño y devolvió lo que quedaba de su desayuno en el lavabo, de pronto sintió unas manos sujetar su largo cabello y al alzar la vista contempló a Byakuya a través del espejo. ¡Se había quedado! Él siempre se iba a trabajar antes que ella así que nunca había presenciado ningún episodio de náuseas desde que habían comenzado, ella creía que le iba a dar asco y se iría pero no. El señor cubo de hielo estaba ahí mismo, junto a ella en el baño sujetando su cabello y ayudándola a sostenerse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando él le pasó una toalla con agua por el rostro luego de que ella se enjuagara la boca.

— ¿Te sientes bien?- la interpeló Byakuya, sus ojos negros la miraban directamente.- ¿Por qué lloras? No creo que debas ir a trabajar, Yachiru.

— No es nada, son las hormonas- respondió enjugándose las lágrimas- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

— ¿Segura?

— Segurísima- contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Ya vete, no quiero que llegues tarde.

— Bien, Adiós- y con naturalidad le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Yachiru se sonrojó violentamente.

***.***

Byakuya estaba preocupado por su esposa, no se podía concentrar en el papeleo que tenía en frente; últimamente Yachiru se ponía rígida y se roja de repente y él no sabía a ciencia cierta si era normal en el embarazo o si había problemas. Algo que él había notado era que el cuerpo de Yachiru se había vuelto más voluptuoso: sus senos se habían llenado y sus caderas se hacían más redondeadas aunque su vientre no se había hinchado tanto como él esperaba. Así mismo notaba que su esposa parecía brillar, sus ojos estaban más brillantes al igual que su pelo y cuando sonreía le daban unas tremendas de besarla…

Obviamente jamás lo hizo porque en el fondo sentía miedo de ese sentimiento que lo embargaba cada vez que miraba sonreír a Yachiru o cada vez que caminaban juntos y hablaban del bebé. No quería perder su esencia, estaba seguro de que si terminaba de derribar sus barreras ante su esposa se perdería a sí mismo, perdería esa imagen de fortaleza impenetrable que se encargó de construir tras la muerte de Hisana.

Fijó la vista en la foto de la boda donde Yachiru se miraba sonriente de su brazo. _¿Y si se daba una oportunidad de sentir nuevamente?_

***.***

— ¡Teniente Kuchiki!- saludó Hanatarou al ver a Yachiru entrar a la antesala del consultorio de la Capitana Unohana- Que alegría verla, la Capitana Unohana la está esperando.

— Gracias, Hanatarou.

La muchacha entró en el consultorio un poco descolocada, aún no se acostumbraba a que la gente la llamase por su apellido de casada. Personalmente a ella le gustaba el apellido que le había dado Kempachi pero la gente no entendía razones y la llamaba por el apellido de su marido.

Al entrar en el consultorio la Capitana Unohana la saludó con una sonrisa y le indicó que se sentara con un gesto de cabeza mientras sacaba una carpeta de uno de los cajones.

— Bien Yachiru, ya vamos llegando al quinto mes- le sonrió la Capitana.

— Sí, es casi increíble.- pausa- ¿Cómo está Shunsui-chan?

— Aún en el centro de Cuidado y Spa, pero está muy bien. Solo tiene que descansar de sus situaciones de estrés. Pronto estará aquí en el Sereitei.

— Dele mis saludos.

— Por supuesto, ahora sería bueno que me hables de cómo va este embarazo, ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Te has pasado cosas nuevas?

— De hecho sigo con las náuseas- contestó arrugando la nariz- y a veces siento como si se me revolviese el estómago, además Byakuya y yo nos preocupamos de que mi vientre no haya crecido tanto.

— A ver… Primero que nada las náuseas deben están a punto de remitir, y en cualquier caso si te molestan mucho come una galleta salada o algo que te guste y sea saludable, como una fruta. –la joven asintió- en cuanto a lo que sientes en tu estómago es normal, lo que sientes son los primeros movimientos del bebé, quizá en un par de semanas más sentirás sus patadas con mayor nitidez.

— Eso sería maravilloso, no puedo esperar para sentirlo dentro de mí y para que Byakuya lo sienta también. ¡Se pondrá feliz!

— Exacto- la mujer sonrió- en cuanto al tamaño de tu vientre, quiero que sepas que generalmente el vientre crece alrededor del sexto mes de gestación pues es el momento en el que el bebé deja de utilizar los nutrientes para desarrollar sus órganos y comienza a emplearlos para crecer en tamaño y engordar. En poco tiempo no podrás mirarte ni los pies, Yachiru.

— No me importa, solo quiero sentirlo y que esté bien.

— Serás una excelente madre Yachiru, tú y el Capitán Kuchiki harán de ese bebé el más feliz.

— Gracias, Capitana.

— ¿Hay algo más de lo que me quieras hablar antes de empezar con el examen físico?- la joven asintió completamente colorada- Vamos, dímelo.

— Es que… - la Teniente no encontraba hacia dónde mirar, sentía muchísima vergüenza de contarle al médico lo que le sucedía- Es que… Últimamente me pongo de muy mal humor y me estreso tanto que comienzo a sentir mucha presión en el bajo vientre y dolor en la cabeza y el cuello.

— ¿Y eso te pasa cuándo…?

— Cuando Byakuya me toca- la mujer alzó una ceja en una muda pregunta- Es que… Es que siento muchas ganas de hacer el amor con él y me siento terrible físicamente porque no pasa nada.

— Debes hablar de eso con tu esposo Yachiru, ese estrés no es bueno para ti y a la larga puede repercutir en el bebé…

— No puedo, es que el está muy ocupado…- comentó sonrojada hasta el cuello y desviando la mirada.

— Tal vez puedas aliviar ese anhelo tú misma Yachiru, hay muchas opciones…

— De ningún modo- se oyó la voz de Byakuya desde la puerta del consultorio- Yachiru no tendrá que recurrir a ninguna opción de esas, para eso estoy yo.

La Capitana Unohana sonrió ante las palabras del hombre, Yachiru, sin embargo, no se atrevía siquiera a levantar la mirada del piso. En realidad lo que quería era que la tierra se la tragara. Lo único que escuchaba eran los pasos firmes de su marido en el piso aproximarse a ella, y cuando sintió su presencia justo atrás de su silla, quiso morir de la vergüenza.

— Ya sabía yo que no estaría ocupado para ayudar a su esposa en este 'síntoma' de la revolución de las hormonas en su cuerpo.

— En lo absoluto.

— Bueno, pasemos al examen físico.

Yachiru se dirigió hacia un biombo que se sitiaba en una de las esquinas de la consulta y cambió su vestimenta de Teniente por una sencilla bata de hospital, luego se recostó en la camilla que había del lado izquierdo de la estancia, todo bajo la mirada de Byakuya.

La Capitana Unohana se acercó a ella y le pidió que relajara su reiatsu para poder sentir al bebé, ella obedeció y miró como de la mano de la mujer salía una luz blanca que se posó en su vientre. Inmediatamente, como si de una pantalla se tratara, una imagen del útero de Yachiru se proyectó. Unohana pronunció unas palabras y los latidos del feto retumbaron en los oídos de la Teniente cuyas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ella no supo cuándo Kuchiki se había puesto a su lado pero se alegró de sentirlo tomar su mano mientras miraba la imagen del bebé de ambos: su cabecita, sus manitas y piernitas… Era tan irreal.

Después de unos minutos la médico examinó al bebé a través de la imagen y les informó que todo estaba bien, que el bebé se desarrollaba con normalidad y que no sabía su sexo aún puesto que el feto 'no se dejaba ver'; al finalizar la explicación la mujer dejó de proyectar la imagen y caminó hacia su escritorio a registrar unos datos en la ficha médica de la esposa de Kuchiki. En ese instante Byakuya tuvo un arrebato y le dio un suave beso en los labios a la Teniente, luego la miró a los ojos y le susurró un suave '_Gracias_' mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la camilla. Las lágrimas de felicidad volvieron a correr por las mejillas de la Teniente del Onceavo escuadrón mientras se dirigía al biombo a ponerse su uniforme nuevamente.

_Continuará…_

_¡Hola!_

Chicas se me cae la cara de vergüenza con ustedes por todo este tiempo sin actualizar. No tengo palabras para disculparme lo suficiente. Solo diré que les agradezco los reviews en el alma y que este Capitulo está dedicado a todas las que aún esperaban leer algo más de esta historia.

Espero actualizar pronto ya que terminaré un par de fics en proceso y me dedicaré luego a este con todos los hierros.

Saludos, y nuevamente disculpas:

Euni.


	19. La Quiero

Capitulo 19: _"La Quiero"_

Por segunda vez en lo que iba de tarde Byakuya Kuchiki sintió una presión en el pecho. Él jamás había sentido algo así y hasta ese momento no había podido descifrar de qué se trataba, solo sabía que lo había sentido justo cuando Yachiru soltó su mano al salir hacia una reunión con el Comandante Capitán y los otros Tenientes una vez que salieron de las oficinas del Cuarto Escuadrón. Y justo ahora que volvía de una importante reunión con el concejo de su clan lo volvió a sentir.

Caminaba pausadamente hacia su Escuadrón y le pareció ver mucho ajetreo a su alrededor; no le dio importancia, quizás estaban haciendo algún simulacro o algo parecido.

En su mente se instaló un pensamiento que había intentado evitar desde que salió de los cuarteles del Cuarto Escuadrón hacía unas horas: _Yachiru lo deseaba_; y él no sabía como lidiar con ello. ¿Significaría también que lo amaba? ¿Y él? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía él por su esposa? La deseaba, por supuesto, pero no quería mover un dedo sobre su cuerpo sin contestar antes esa duda, quería ser honesto consigo mismo y con ella. Si no, sentiría como que le hubiese robado la oportunidad de estar con alguien que pudiera mirarla a los ojos y decirle que la amaba, como Kyoraku.

Byakuya no era tonto y sabía que el Capitán del Octavo Escuadrón estaba enamorado de su esposa, al principio lo achacó a los celos pero luego de que el hombre casi se muriese después de la boda de ellos, lo confirmó. Luego del regreso de Shunsui de su recuperación, decidiría que tan cerca lo quería de su esposa.

Estaba entrando al pasillo que daba a su oficina cuando sintió un leve pico de reiatsu que identificó como el de su esposa, y el corazón de Kuchiki dio un vuelco. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Ahora que se fijaba tampoco Abarai estaba en el cuartel. Ubicó a uno de sus oficiales de rango medio y lo interpeló:

— ¿Dónde está Abarai?

— Señor, el Teniente Abarai y los demás Tenientes de los Escuadrones están en el Distrito 60 del Rukongai, los reportes dicen que un Adjucha logró entrar a la sociedad de Almas junto a un pequeño grupo de Menos, gracias a una grieta que dejó Aizen Souske en Hueco Mundo.

— ¿Por qué no se me informó de esto?

— Capitán, el Comandante Capitán no lo creyó necesario. Solo los Tenientes y la División 12 están ahí. Los Tenientes para acabar con los menos y el Adjucha y los de la División 12 para cerrar la grieta, señor.

_Mierda, Yachiru está luchando_.

Byakuya desapareció por medio del _Shumpo_ sin dejar a su subordinado seguir dando el último reporte, todo lo que tenía en mente es que su esposa y su hijo corrían peligro.

*.*

*.*

*.*

Lo primero que vio cuando llegó al 61 Distrito del Rukongai fue polvo, avanzando unos pocos metros el polvo de disipó y pudo ver a la Teniente Nemu junto a la Teniente Kotetsu, ésta ultima estaba creando una barrera curativa alrededor de un grupo de mujeres y niños que –suponía- habían salido heridos en el ataque.

_¿Dónde estaban los demás?_

Su pregunta interna fue respondida cuando observó a Kira, Matsumoto, Hisagi e Iba caminar acompañados de Hinamori, Omaeda e Ise Nanao, estos últimos lucían algo sucios y con unos pocos rasguños. Bien, _¿Dónde estaban Abarai y Yachiru?_ Parece que la pregunta convenientemente salió de sus labios pues la Teniente de la Décima División respondió:

— Capitán ellos se retiraron a unos 50 metros más allá para luchar contra el Adjuchas sin poner en riesgo la vida de los civiles. Nosotros nos encargamos de los Menos, de desalojar el perímetro y de proteger a la División Doce mientras cerraban la brecha por donde entraron los Menos y el Adjuchas.- Kuchiki le dirigió una mirada y caminó hacia el terreno donde se habían retirado a luchar su Teniente y su esposa.

_Sangre_.

Fue lo primero que vio Kuchiki cuando divisó a una distancia de 10 metros a su esposa, se acercó impávido, movido por una fuerza desconocida, era el sentimiento más extraño que alguna vez había experimentado.

Cuando estuvo a su alcance la rodeó con los brazos y apretó el cuerpo cubierto de sangre de la mujer contra el suyo -hasta ese momento fue que tomó conciencia de lo pequeña que ella era en comparación con él-; tanteó con sus manos su cuerpo superficialmente buscando la fuente de sus heridas, y ella, como si hubiese leído su mente, le susurró dulcemente:

— Tranquilo, Byakuya, esta sangre no es mía. Es del Adjuchas.- él la abrazó más fuerte.- Ya se acabó.

— ¿Estás segura de que estas bien?

— Sí- contestó ella separándose de él con suavidad, sin querer romper ese contacto físico espontaneo que Byakuya le prodigaba- Ni un rasguño.

— ¿Y Abarai?

— Renji se llevó a un niño y a su hermana que aun estaban por aquí cuando el Adjuchas y nosotros estábamos peleando.

— Yachiru.…

— Por favor, no digas nada, estoy bien- le interrumpió ella.

— Luego le pediré a Abarai un informe detallado, ahora vámonos a casa.

*.*

*.*

*.*

— ¡Señora Kuchiki!- exclamó una sirvienta de edad avanzada al ver a Yachiru entrar a la mansión cubierta de sangre.

— Tranquila Midori-san, estoy bien. No es nada.

— Señora, pero si está cubierta de sangre.- la miró la anciana preocupada, Kuchiki no se podía creer que los sirvientes se preocuparan tanto por su esposa.

— No es mi sangre, Midori-san, fue una pequeña pelea de nada. ¿Puede prepararme el baño en la habitación, por favor?

— En un minuto estará listo, Señora.

La mujer se retiró y Byakuya sonrió de medio lado, justo en ese momento la chica de cabellos rosa se dio vuelta y le sonrió de oreja a oreja, ahí la realidad golpeó a Byakuya más fuerte que nunca: La quería. Ya no podía negarlo más, quería a la Yachiru por su sonrisa, su calidez y el modo en el que estaba sanando –sin que el supiera- todas las heridas que él tenía abiertas y que le hacían rodear una barrera entre ellos. Se acercó a su esposa, la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos, y descendió su rostro hasta quedar al nivel de su boca, ahí la besó dulcemente. Era un roce delicado, tierno y suave, era como si tuviese miedo de romperla; Yachiru se sentía en las nubes, parecía que sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad.

— El baño está listo, Señor, Señora. – susurró la ancianita con una sonrisa radiante, en cuanto ellos rompieron el beso.

— Gracias Midori-san. –contestó Yachiru, la mujer se retiró de la antesala con una gran sonrisa en la cara, por fin su amo parecía encontrar la felicidad.

— Ve a darte el baño, en la cena quisiera hablar contigo- le dijo Byakuya a su esposa.

— Acompáñame. – le pidió ella con los ojos brillantes y anhelantes.

Él asintió, dándole la mano y haciendo juntos el camino hacia su habitación.

_Continuará…_

_¡Hola!_

Pues aquí está el Capitulo nuevo, para los que sigan leyendo. Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. En el Capitulo que viene más acción y participación de otros personajes.

**Dark Kira Yagami**** & ****Black-Shadow-Archive**Gracias por comentar el Capitulo anterior.

Saludos,

_Euni._


End file.
